Jeu,Set et Booyakasha !
by Mar1217
Summary: Du tennis et des tortues ninjas ? Eh bien oui c'est possible, dans cette aventure inédite retraçant le parcours d'un jeune tennisman à en devenir et qui croisera le chemin des 4 carapaces dans la ville de New York.Celui-ci devra remettre ses objectifs en vue s'il souhaite passer tous les obstacles et s'en sortir vivant.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut tout le monde !

Voici que je poste désormais ma toute première FanFiction sur une de mes émissions préférées qui datent de mon enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Mieux vaudrais aussi vous dire que cette histoire est basée sur la version 2012 de l'émission :)

Ceci dit bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me faire un commentaire ;)

P.S : Le titre de ma fiction n'est tout simplement qu'un mélange inspirée à l'aide du jargon du tennis «Jeu,Set et Match»,en lien avec la passion du personnage principal ainsi, qu'une touche d'une des expressions fétiches utilisé par Michaelangelo,mon perso préféré :)

**P.S : *10 Février 2015* Les bouts croustillants commencent à partir du chapitre 2 et 5 et les chapitre 3 et 4 ne sont que du développement ^^**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_«Courir... dans l'espoir de la victoire ou même dans l'amer goût de la défaite,pour atteindre un but qui semble inatteignable ou très loin de notre portée,il cherchera toujours une de ces échappatoires pour esquiver le danger , quel qu'il soit et finir par triompher. Par contre, la mort est une de ses choses dont nous ne pouvons échapper, alors pourquoi vouloir échapper à ce destin funeste que sera cette longue et douloureuse mort, hein ?!»_

«Pour l'instant, je ferais bien mieux de courir à toute vitesse, car m'arrêter ,ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, me mériterait la peine passible d'un bon tabassage à coup de pied sur mon être .Surtout qu'avec mon train de vie compétitif, je risquerais aussi de perdre tous mes espoirs et mes rêves de futur célébrité... »

« AAAAAHHHHH ! Et puis ça suffit les pensées philosophiques stupides alors que je suis littéralement à 2 doigts de me retrouver à l'hôpital dans le plâtre pour un 3 mois gros max ! »

«Donc tout est simple désormais... COURS FOREST COURS ! ... euuhh je veux dire COURS MARIO COURS ! Montres-moi ce que l'entraînement acharné de mes 2 petites jambes de gazelle m'a rapporté.»

Tout en courant aussi vite que mon corps me le permettait,je jetta un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule,imprégné d'un rouge profond provenant de mon pull-over, où je distingua facilement plusieurs ombres mouvantes dans la noirceur de l'avenue dans laquelle je me situais et ces ombres semblaient d'ailleurs, aller toutes aussi vite que moi et même plus encore je dirais. Dans ma main droite, je serrais la poignée du sac-à-main qui appartenait à une femme,dans la quarantaine, que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure, bien malgré moi. Et il est justement là le problème ! J'étais prêt à lui rendre son bien mais soudainement, sans avoir eu le temps de m'expliquer et même me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais à courir pour ma vie,dans les rues de New-York tout en essayant d'esquiver ces 4 bouffons déguisés en créature des égouts qui me pourchassent à cause d'un simple malentendu de communication verbale entre eux et moi.

Même si je savais que ça n'allait probablement pas marcher,j'ai décidé de les interpeller tout en criant bien fort à plein poumon.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ, BON SANG ? Criais-je à plein poumon.

\- ...

À part les bruits de pas effrénés que j'entendait à peine 5 mètres à l'arrière de moi, aucune réponse.

-Le sac-à-main,ta peau et TES OS ! Gueula l'un d'eux.

Cette réponse étonnante et effrayante ont confirmer mes certitudes.

_«Content maintenant ! J'espère que c'est claire maintenant. Si tu t'arrêtes, tu crèves ! »_

Sans plus attendre j'ai accélérer le pas jusqu'à la limite de mon sprint à mon intensité maximum. Mais, je faiblissais déjà car malheureusement l'endurance et l'un de mes pires défauts. Surtout que je venais tout juste de m'entraîner sur un mur de pratique dans le parc non loin d'où je loge présentement. Il reste que je devais absolument me réfugier à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment pouvant me donner un avantage.

Au tournant de l'avenue, j'ai tout de suite remarqué un bloc d'appartements situé de l'autre côté de la rue à environ une bonne vingtaine de mètres de ma position.J'ai donc, poussé un dernier effort vers la direction du bâtiment. Sans trop réfléchir, j'ai ouvert les 2 portes en métal et verre,je les aient refermés immédiatement derrière moi et juste au cas, j'ai pris ma raquette d'entraînement,que j'ai tout d'abord sortie de son étui et je l'ai placée dans l'entremise des 2 poignées pour empêcher quiconque de l'extérieure de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

_«Ouin... disons que ça risque de tenir pas plus de 10 secondes.» _Pensais-je en riant bien jaune.

**À suivre**** ...**

**Je suis désolé si vous avez trouvé que le chapitre était relativement cours, mais vous assure que le prochain sera bien plus long ;) Pour ceux qui sont confus,ne vous inquiéter pas, tout se clarifiera dans les prochains chapitres :D **


	2. Mauvaise journée

Tout en montant les escaliers du bloc jusqu'au 3ème étage, je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais exténué.

\- Oh my god ! *peuf*peuf*peuf* Comment... *peuf*peuf* j'ai eu chaud sur celle-là . Dis-je à bout de souffle total.

Finalement même après toute cette poursuite et la fatigue,j'ai quand même réussi a trouvé un moyen de laisser un léger sourire paraître sur mon visage tout en m'appuyant sur le coin des escaliers du 3ème étage.  
Mais, le «fun» était finit et je me devais absolument d'aller porter de toute urgence le sac-à-main à la propriétaire, qui devais être sûrement dans une angoisse totale. Je me levas,repris le sac de main ferme et ...

*BOUM !* ... *BAM !*...*CRAK!*

Je descendis à grand pas au 2ème étage pour voir la source du bruit,qui était définitivement au rez-de-chaussé du bâtiment. Sous mes yeux se retrouvait en morceaux ma raquette d'entraînement qui avait manifestement cédé sous la pression des coups.Dès lors, 2 des 4 créatures de tout à l'heure pénétraient dans le rez-de-chaussée de l'édifice alors que l'une des 2 bizarreries,qui avait un espèce de tissu rouge sur la tête et qui recouvrait ses yeux, prit ce qui restait de la raquette casée et regarda tout de suite dans ma direction et me questionna d'un ton très moqueur :

-Tu croyais vraiment que ce bout de plastique aurait pu m'arrêter et te sauver ?

Je lui répondit de manière sarcastique.

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais je doit avouer que cette raquette bas de gamme du WalMart m'a tout de même sauvé de ta tronche un bon 5 secondes de plus que prévu,finalement le prix était assez raisonnable je trouve. Finissais-je avec un beau petit sourire moqueur.

Par la suite,la créature avec un bandeau orange répliqua à celle qui avait un bandeau rouge.

\- Frérot ! J'crois qu'il vient tout juste de t'avoir, et c'est certainement pas la première fois que ça t'arrive ah ah ah ah Ah Ah AH AH ! Dis-t-il tout en riant aux larmes.

J'ai ressentit un sentiment de colère montée chez la créature au masque rouge qui infligea tout de suite une claque sur la tête de son frère.

-Mickey ! Se plaigna-t-il avec rage. Arrêtes avec tes stupidités de gamins.Ça ne se vois pas qu'il y a un de ces pauvres voleurs devant nous présentement ?! Continua-t-il.

Cette petite chicane entre ces 2 créatures m'a permis de bondir sur l'occasion pour pouvoir m'échapper vers les étages supérieurs. Malheureusement , ce que j'ai vu ma nettement couper dans mon élan. 2 autres de ces créatures semblaient carrément avoir prévu mon coup de monter jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble.

\- On va quelque part ? Dit la créature avec un bout de tissu bleu sur la tête.

J'ai donc tout de suite rebrousser chemin vers le bas de l'immeuble.

_«Sérieusement ! Faut en plus que mes poursuivants soient capable de grimper aux immeubles ?! C'est pourtant impossible et je doute même qu'ils aient pu grimper par les escaliers de secours, sur le côté du bâtiment, s'y rapidement que ça. » _pensais-je.

Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance car j'étais maintenant pris en étau par les 4 créatures qui se rapprochait beaucoup trop près de moi.  
J'étais pris avec ceux aux masques orange et rouge vers le rez-de-chaussée ainsi que 2 autres qui descendaient à partir des marches du 3ème étage pour me rejoindre. Le plus grand des 2 avaient un bandeau violet sur ses yeux et possédait un bô sur le derrière de ce qui semblait être une carapace tandis que l'individu tout juste à côté de lui était en possession de katana qui n'avait heureusement pas déployer.

\- Et si tu te rendais tranquillement,nous pourrions peut-être être en mesure de ne pas te faire trop mal.Ça te dit ? Me proposa subitement la créature au bandeau rouge.

\- Dsl,mais non, je suis pas trop fan de ceux qui veulent ma peau et mes **OS** en particulier. Répliquais-je du ton le plus ironique toute façon, je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal pour mériter ce qui m'arrive présentement. Je maintiens que tout cela n'est qu'un simple malentendu entre vous et moi. Affirmais -je du plus profond de moi-même avec une voix très insistante en espèrant les convaincre.

Celui avec le masque rouge répliqua agressivement,visiblement hérité par ce que j'ai dit.

-Un malentendu hein ?! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que mes poings,eux, ont de grandes chances d'atterrir sur ta face si tu continues à mentir et m'énerver comme ça !

Sans hésiter, j'ai aussitôt répliqué en lui répondant.

\- Tu veux vraiment voir de quel ...

Cependant , la créature ayant le bandeau bleu m'interrompu.

\- Raph, ça suffit ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait au minimum nous donner sa version propre version des faits avant que tu ne le transformes en punching ball express ?

La créature au masque violet qui était à côté de celle avec un bandeau bleu acquiesça.

-Je crois que Léo marque un point,Raph. Tu devrais au moins pour une fois calmer tes ardeurs et laisser le jeune s'expliquer. On ne peut être en aucun cas certain de ce qu'il dit est vrai,alors mieux vaudrait au moins de l'interroger correctement et surtout, sans violence et effusion de sang.

Par après,celui avec le bandeau orange,Mickey, si j'ai bien compris son frère le grand frustré, en rajouta

\- Léo et Donnie ont raison Raph, pourquoi on ne prendrait pas ça plus cool et relaxe pour une fois au lieu de se battre non ? Dit-il avec un large sourire rempli d'assurance qui semblait à la limite de l'exagération.

Le dénommé «Raph» semblait carrément être à 2 poils près de la crise de nerfs

\- L'interroger ?! En quoi l'intérêt ? Vous savez déjà qu'il va nous balader encore bien des salades comme des dizaines et dizaines de voleurs que nous avons rencontrés l'ont fait avant lui, et vous êtes tout de même prêt à l'écouter et même le croire ?! Avec moi, c'est la castagne en 1er et ensuite on interroge.

Visiblement, la créature avec le bandeau bleu,Léo je crois, étais dérangé par la réponse de son frère.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que Maître Splinter te dirait.S'exclama-t-il avec un ton bien sévère.

Il prit dès lors un ton ressemblant à celui d'une personne sage et âgée.

\- Raphael,la rage qui te consume est ton principale ennemi et aussi ce qui causera ta perte en empruntant le chemin de la haine. Tu dois savoir la contrôler avant que celle-ci ne prenne définitivement l'initiative.

Mickey applaudit et félicita Léo pour son excellente prestation.

\- Wooh ! T'es vraiment devenu doué pour imiter Maître Splinter. Dis Léo,tu penses pouvoir me montrer *Pichnote* AÏE ! Et c'est pourquoi cette fois-ci Raphie ? Demanda Mickey.

\- Ta stupidité et celle-là, c'est pour m'avoir encore appeller Raphie ! Dit Raph tout en séquestrant à nouveau la tête du pauvre Mickey.

Pendant que les 4 créatures mutantes semblaient être dans une dicussion «familiale»,j'essayais déjà de penser à un moyen de m'échapper en profitant de la confusion soudaine.

«_Est-ce que c'est moi ou bien celui qui est nommé Mickey semble avoir un don pour créer une dispute de gamins ayant 4 ans d'âge mentale... Bon ! Sérieusement, il faut que je pense vite avant de redevenir le centre d'attention et finir la face meurtrie sur la page couverture du "New York Times" *frisson* Préfères mieux ne pas penser à comment ma soeur se moquerait de moi sur mon lit d'hôpital ... »_

Donc, je ne voyais que 3 solutions envisageable :

1)Certainement la moins intelligente,elle consiste à foncer directement sur les 2 créatures de gauche...ou plutôt tortues finalement, tête baissé en espérant accèder au toit de l'immeuble et redescendre par les escaliers de secours sur le côté.Taux de réussite estimé à 0 % plus une barre, car franchement, vu leur gabarit et le fait qu'ils sont 2, ils n'auraient aucun mal à me retenir.

2) Celle-ci semble la plus risquée étant donné que je doit effectué un saut au-dessus des 2 tortues qui me bloquent le passage dans les escaliers du rez-de-chaussée de droite ,Mickey et Raph. Le problème c'est que je prend le risque de soit me faire attrapper en plein vol par l'un d'eux ou bien d'avoir un mauvais atterissage qui pourrait au mieux me blesser mais j'aurai encore la capacité de m'enfuir,au pire me blesser et par la suite me mérité une grosse fessé par Raph et ses frères.

3)Finalement, la plus logique d'entre-elles, c'est tout simplement crier à l'aide à tue-tête comme une pauvre fillette en détresse pour espérer que les habitants du bloc viennent à mon secours. Par contre, je risquerai aussi bien de leur donner une raison de me trucider en les réveillant ou sinon les 4 tortues vont s'occuper de me mettre K.O avant.

_«Finalement... je crois que dans un cas comme dans l'autre je suis cuit. Eh merde ! Je m'en sortirais pas ! *pleurs intérieur*»_

\- Et puis ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de notre petit robin des bois Léo ? On lui fait sa fête ou bien on lui donne à boire ? Demanda Mickey impatient tout en parlant à voix haute puisqu'il était clair, qu'il souhaitait l'attention de ses 3 frères.

«_Et voilà c'est fini ! Maintenant,ils vont tout de suite me prendre de force et m'enmener dans une petite ruelle sombre pour m'amocher vivement avec leurs armes coupantes tandis que Raph se fera un plaisir de me marteler des coups de poing autant qu'il souhaite *soupir* »_

C'est à ce moment-là,comme par miracle, qu'une vieille femme à l'entrée remarqua les portes défoncées plutôt par «Raphie» et qu'ils y avaient 2 tortues mutantes géantes dans les escaliers du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Bon Dieu Sainte-Marie de Joseph ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Et c'est quoi ces déguisements hideux que vous portez hein ?! Je m'adresse à vous 2 là-bas ! Exclama-t-elle.

Mickey et Raph étaient très étonné sur le coup et se retournèrent aussitôt pour remarquer la pauvre vieille femme avec son petit bonnet sur sa tête avec un gros foulard pourpre ainsi que des collants d'un noir absolu. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de les réprimander sur leur «goût vestimentaire» et elle se mettait aussi à hurler « Aux vandales,aux vandales !» avec sa voix ,qui semblait déjà bien user par le temps et qui ne semblerait pas audible à plus de 5 mètres d'elle.

Sur le coup, je me suis retenu de ne pas rigoler sur le moment, car ça m'a fait penser à un de ces gros clichés du cinéma hollywoodien lorsque le héros principal du film est en mauvaise posture face à ses ennemis qui l'encerclent complétement et que soudainement juste comme ça, une personne ordinaire apparaît,comme par hasard, pour faire une diversion ce qui permet à l'héros de s'échapper en douce.

\- Super ! Bravo les gars ! Encore une mission très bien mené par notre équipe.J'ai déjà hâte d'entendre les félicitations de Maître Splinter lorsque qu'on sera dans les journaux de la section "faits divers" après-demain. Dit la tortue avec le masque violet de façon sarcastique et en effectuant un soupir de désespoir profond.

Raph demanda alors à son frère avec un bandeau bleu.

\- Et puis oh grand leader ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle maintenant avant qu'elle alerte tout le quartier avec son horrible cri de perroquet hein ?!

Celui-ci n'avait vraisemblablement pas pensé à un tel scénario et semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire dans le moment présent.  
Au même moment,je regardais dans la direction de Raph et Mickey qui observait toujours la vieille ,qui continuait à hurler comme si elle souffrait d'un infarctus,lorsque j'ai finalement eu une idée pour espérer m'échapper.

_«Le fait que je ne sois plus le centre d'attention pourrait me permettre d'utiliser ma 2ème option puisque ils ne s'attendront pas à ce que je saute au-dessus d'eux et donc, ils ne pourraient non plus avoir d'occasion de m'attraper en plein si je rate le saut ou bien l'atterrissage, je serais foutu ! Mais j'ai pas trop le choix alors c'est parti ! »_

Je me prépare instantanément pour prendre mon élan et ...

\- Eh ! vous le jeune homme à l'arrière ? Que faites vous avec eux ? Questionna la vieille grincheuse.

Sans répondre et en me dépêchant, je piquai une légère course vers les escaliers et j'effectuai le saut.

*BAM* Mon épaule gauche a pris un bon choc en rencontrant le mur tout au fond de la cage d'escalier après que mon pied droit ait rencontré le derrière de la tête à «Raphie» ce qui m'a un peu déstabilisé pour l'atterrissage mais je crois aussi avoir été un peu trop envieux dans mon saut. Au moins, j'ai réussi à atterrir sur mes deux pieds _in extremis._Maintenant, je me suis mis à courir de plus belle en sortant de l'édifice, à fière allure et en bousculant aussi la vieille, en espérant que la confusion du moment entre l'arrivé de la vieille dame et du léger coup,non-exprès, sur la tête de Raph me permettrait d'avoir assez de temps pour me cacher à un autre endroit.  
Dès que j'ai tourné le coin de rue,j'ai regardé en direction de l'entrée du bloc dont j'ai fuis. Je pouvais toujours entendre la dame qui criait encore après ces espèces de tortues mutantes ou je sais pas trop ce que c'était finalement.

Deux rues plus loin, j'ai finalement décidé de me cacher dans une ruelle sans âme vivante en espérant que cela suffirait cette fois pour leur fausser compagnie. Je me suis finalement placé tout juste à côté d'un conteneur,plus précisément dans son ombre, où je me suis mis en petite boule.  
Pendant un bon moment, j'ai attendu dans cette position,fermant les yeux et collant le sac-à-main sur ma poitrine avec les 2 bras croisés, tout en prêtant attention au moindre bruit, craquement et geste que je pouvais percevoir dans la noirceur de cette ruelle qui était éclairée par absolument rien du tout.C'était définitivement le noir presque complet. En même temps, faut croire que mes yeux fermées y étaient pour beaucoup ...

Au bout de 2 ou 3 minutes,j'ai cru entendre un groupe de personnes qui semblait se rapprocher de ma position. Alors, j'ai pris un petit coup d'œil rapide par-dessus le conteneur pour voir. Mais, je ne voyais pas très clairerement puisqu'il faisait horriblement sombre dans l'allé et que je ne pouvais seulement distinguer que des ombres au loin. Cependant, elles ressemblaient en tout point avec les mutants de tout à l'heure. Je me suis donc remis dans ma position précédente en croisant les doigts pour espérer qu'elles ne me retrouvent pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, je pris un nouveau coup-d'oeil...

\- Ouf ! Elles sont plus là. Dis-je d'un air soulagé en m'effondrant au sol.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à me relever et emprunter l'autre extrémité de la ruelle pour déguerpir de ce coin de ville maudit jusqu'à mon logement où ma grande sœur devait certainement m'attendre avec un bat de baseball pour ne pas avoir respecter mon couvre-feu qui était de 11h00, car il était désormais 11h27 d'après mon Iphone. Franchement, je m'en foutais totalement étant donné tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Disons que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se voit d'avoir un face-à-face avec un voleur et tout de suite après avec 4 tortues mutantes. Mais,il est évident que ma sœur ne goberait pas une once de mon histoire farfelu, alors je vais seulement lui dire que j'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps sur le mur de pratique que prévu et que je suis vraiment un gros con d'avoir en plus oublié ma raquette sur le terrain alors qu'en fait, elle a plutôt été éclatée en morceaux à cause de ce cher colérique Raph,et avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir,c'est plus qu'évident qu'il va vouloir ma peau,mes os et le sac-main ...

\- Le sac-à-main ! Oh noooon ! J'ai totalement oublié que je l'avais encore avec moi ! Soupirai-je profondément tellement désespéré dans la situation que j'étais.

\- Sérieusement, comment c'est possible d'être ici depuis 2 jours et de déjà me retrouver dans des situations périlleuses ... Si j'avais su ! Dire qu'aujourd'hui commençait de superbe façon avec ma victoire en 2 sets et maintenant ça ... Marmonnai-je dans la frustration des événements passées.

**À suivre ...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre,vous a bien plu :) Il était cette fois bien plus long que le prologue de départ(p-ê même trop).Ce qui est sûr,c'est que j'ai déjà mes idées en tête pour la composition du prochain chapitre qui sera aussi un retour au source de l'histoire, cela permettra une meilleure compréhension des 2 premiers chapitres ;)**


	3. C'est New York City baby ! (Partie 1)

**Un peu plus de 12h avant les événements du prologue**

*Crissement de semelles*

«_C'est bon ! Plus qu'à la déposer délicatement dans le coin droit et c'est dans la poche...» *_Tong_* «Oh merde le cadre ! » _*Poc... poc..poc.*

\- OUT ! Lança l'arbitre. 40-30 ! Indiqua t-il avec son micro.

Tout en me redirigeant vers la ligne de fond de court avec mes balles en main, je me sentais vraiment ridicule d'avoir raté ma chance de finir le match._«Dire que tout était fait avec mon service liftée vers l'extérieur et ensuite mon coup droit profond en croisée vers le côté gauche, j'avais plus qu'à déposer la balle ! Et au niveau de jeu auquel je suis habitué, c'est presque impensable de faire une telle faute mais pourtant je l'ai fait !» _me dis-je avec une légère frustration traduit par un petit grognement.

Derrière la ligne de fond, je repris un petit souffle tout en prenant mon temps pour effectuer mon prochain coup.  
«_Bon ! Je vise le T directe cette fois... »_  
Je lança ma première balle et pris immédiatement ma position de service avec ma raquette fixant le bas.  
_«... et je fini ça maintenant ! _»  
La balle jaune atteint son sommet d'altitude,positionnée parfaitement là où je la voulais et je pris mon élan en prononçant ma raquette avec soin vers le haut en direction de la balle qui débutait tout juste sa descente vers le bas. Le contact entre la balle et ma raquette semble parfait ! Je fini mon mouvement avec un coup de poignet pour amplifier la puissance de mon effet à plat en direction du T...

*BANG !* *TOC !* *Ping !*

Rien que dans le temps de le dire, ma balle avait déjà atteint la clôture tout au fond du terrain du côté de mon adversaire qui n'a même pas pu toucher à un seul poil du service fusant que je venait de lui offrir. Ce match était désormais terminé.

\- Jeu,Set et Match ! Mario Létourneau 6-3,6-1. Annonça l'arbitre.

Je me dirigea tout de suite au filet pour faire la poignée de main avec mon adversaire qui semblait évidemment bien déçu du résultat alors que moi j'étais tout feu de joie au contraire .Surtout que mon service a été irréprochable de mon côté quoiqu'il y ait tout de même eu 3 double fautes de mon côté et que je n'ai fait face à une seule balle de bris. Entre-temps,on pouvais percevoir les applaudissements de 3,4 personnes à avoir observer notre match.Évidemment, le tournoi avait a peine débuté et il n'est pas de très grande envergure donc, il ne fallait certainement pas s'attendre à une compétition dans un stade comme à Flushing Meadows avec des dizaines de milliers de fans venus pour encourager leur grand favori.

**5**** minutes plus tard **

Tout de suite après avoir était porté mes balles à l'accueil, je me suis mis à marcher d'un pas tranquille dans l'allé qui séparait les différents terrains. De là je pouvais observer les matchs de mes adversaires potentiels pour mon prochain défi. Je savais déjà que celui avec qui j'ai joué au 1er tour n'était que de la tarte à comparer le prochain,car il est clair que d'affronter possiblement la 6ème tête de série du tournoi et bien plus effrayant à l'idée que celui qui n'était pas classé et que j'ai écrasé à mon premier match.

Puisqu'il était sur le terrain en ce moment-là, je me suis mis dans l'idée d'aller l'observer pour me préparer en vue de mon prochain match. De toute façon, j'avais joué dans les tout premier matches de la journée, donc j'avais tout mon temps pour le regarder,noter et aller faire un petit tour en ville.  
Je me suis installé dans le petit gradin dans la 1ère rangée pour le regarder faire. Face à la grille, je pouvais voir le pointage qui était affiché au fond à droite du Court N.8

-Pfff ! 5-3 pour l'américain Tommy Bendeck. Pas trop surprenant. On dirait qu'il n'est qu'à 2 points de la manche en plus. Dis-je avec un petit air blazé.

L'américain a fini par fermée la manche très aisément.J'ai ensuite assisté à une 2ème manche un peu dans le même décor que la 1ère manche jusqu'à ce que je sois écoeuré de regarder à partir de 5-2 pour l'américain .Je savais désormais ce qui m'attendais.

\- Hey Mario ! Cria une voix au loin mais qui semblait aussi se rapprocher.

Je me retourna vers l'allé et tout juste à côté de l'entrée du vestiaire des joueurs se trouvait une fille. Elle portait un polar de couleur violet bleuté, avec un jean d'un bleu classique et elle avait aussi des cheveux brun très foncé et même noir je dirais et sa coupe de cheveux court avec le côté gauche presque totalement rasé lui donné un air unique a comparé les autres filles autour d'elle. Oui, c'est confirmé, c'est bel et bien ma soeur,Florence ou bien «Flo» pour faire court, qui est là-bas en me faisant un signe de la main pour que je puisse mieux la repérer dans la petite foule du parc. Elle se rapprochait de moi au même moment.C'était très difficle aussi d'ignorer les "stretch" qu'elles portaient sur chaque oreille.

Tout de suite, moi et ma soeur sommes donnés une petite accolade familiale. Puis ma soeur me questionna sur mon match.

\- Pis ? Une défaite ? Tu le sais que c'est pas grave pis que tu vas toujours pouvoir te reprendre. Dis-t-elle avec son sourire moqueur habituel à mon égard.

-Évidemment ... Répondai-je avec un ton sarcastique tout en faisant le tour du monde à mes yeux.T'inquiète soeurette, je l'ai remporté mon match, et assez facilement d'ailleurs. Repris-je avec un petit sourire mesquin et de fierté.

-Bon ben tant mieux ! Et ça sera qui ton prochain adversaire ? Est-il fort ou bien ...

\- Je dirais qu'il a l'air dangereux car il adore utilisé des combinaisons offensive avec son coup droit,il maitrise aussi très bien sa slice des 2 côtés en position défensive. Par contre, si je sers aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui et que mon revers appuyé en puissance se montre à nouveau, je devrais avoir mes chances pour l'emporter. Expliquai-je à ma soeur.

Elle me répondit par une simple réplique sèche pour faire semblant qu'elle comprenait mon charabiat. Mais bon, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, en même temps, c'est pas comme si le tennis était le sport le plus connu, même s'il reste populaire pourtant, comme ici à New-York d'ailleurs.

Au même moment le Smartphone de Flo s'est mis à sonner. Elle me dit de la bouclée pour quelques secondes pendant son appel. Par le ton de la conversation,je compris immédiatement qu'elle parlait avec Sarah,une de ses grandes amies qui a démanagé avec ses parents à New-York City i ans car son père avait été délocalisé par l'entreprise de comptabilité dans laquelle son paternel fait parti. Elle est donc, présentement à sa dernière année du secondaire. Elle et ma soeur était de très grande ami avant , c'était tout à fait normal que ma soeur soit très contente de pouvoir la revoir grâce au voyage que je lui ai offert de partagé avec moi durant ce "trip" d'un mois pour son anniversaire au début du mois de septembre.

Lorsque Sarah a appris que ma soeur venait à New York, elle était super contente de la nouvelle et elle nous a alors promis qu'elle nous fera faire un tour de quelques endroits de la ville,dont Time Square,Central Park,le Yankee Stadium ainsi que quelques uns de ses centres d'achat préférés.

Ma soeur raccrocha son Iphone.

\- Bon allez Mario on y va. Dit-elle avec un signe de la main pour l'accompagner.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? Demandai-je.

\- Bah, j'ai faim maintenant et je paris que toi aussi tu es affamé alors viens on va se prendre un petit truc.

\- Pas faux ! Tu as envie de quoi alors ?

\- On est à New-York non ? Donc c'est le temps de se prendre une bonne grosse pizza garni avec du bacon. Répondit-elle.

\- Oh oui ! M'empressais-je de dire avec excitation et salivant à l'image que je me faisais de la pizza.

Moi et ma soeur Flo se mit dès lors en direction des quartiers «gastronomiques».

**À suivre ...**

**Bon ... disons que cela fait un bout que j'aurais déjà dû poster le 3ème chapitre :/ Je suis tout simplement désolé et j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus , je mentionne que je fais quelques modifications pour les 2 premiers chapitres puisque la mise en place des dialogues me dégoutait un peu. Et pour en finir, j'espère tout simplement que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre ;) Le prochain sera pour bientôt cette fois !**


	4. C'est New York City baby ! (Partie 2)

*Buuuuuurrrpppppp !*

\- Ouach ! T'es dégueulasse ! T'aurais pu au moins le faire la bouche fermée. Réprimanda ma sœur.

\- Désolé mais c'est pas de ma faute si la pizza était super bonne. Le surplus de fromage et le bacon m'ont rempli la petite panse. Peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs ... Rétorquai-je en me pliant en 2 sur ma crampe à l'estomac.

\- Tu ferais mieux de l'être ! Tu sais que ça se fait pas "live" en public ce genre de *Buuuuurrrppp !*... hose là.

-Tu disais ? Dis-je avec mon air ironique.

Elle se tut tout en affichant un sourire de culpabilité sur ses lèvres. On s'est finalement mis à rire un bon coup.

-Tu sais, je trouvais que l'affiche et le nom du resto était assez bizarre sur le coup et même encore plus l'intérieur avec ses espèces de robots à l'entrée qui nous ont accueillis et il y avait aussi ceux sur la scène qui jouaient de la musique en même temps qu'on mangeait. Mais ça en valait la peine finalement. On devrait revenir avec Sarah pour voir sa réaction. Dit ma sœur avec une impression de satisfaction.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas ... mais je serais pas étonné qu'elle connaisse déjà l'endroit. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Tout en reprenant notre air d'allé vers l'endroit que ma sœur et Sarah se sont donnés rendez-vous, je me retourna une dernière fois vers l'affiche qui plombait au-dessus de la vitrine sombre de la pizzeria. Celle-ci était très différente des autres qu'on avait aperçu plus tôt. En fait, c'était une image d'un ours robotique avec un chapeau de scène classique qui affichait un sourire à pleine dent d'un blanc éclatant et des énorme yeux noir qui me donner l'impression d'être fixer. Je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise évidemment.

« _Freddy Fazbear Pizza hein ... peut-être que je vais plutôt aller à un autre endroit la prochaine fois. Mais en même temps, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient à 2 doigts de me tuer en pleine nuit,non ?» _Pensais-je avec une petite grimace d'inquiétude.

Ma soeur ma tout de suite ramener à la réalité lorsqu'elle a mentionné de me dépêcher. On dirait vraiment que je suis susceptible parfois de me laisser impressionné par tout ce qui est étrange ou ce qui se relate au paranormal.  
Je rattrapa aisément les quelques pas que ma soeur avait creusé comme écart entre elle et moi. Le problème aussi est que la circulation chez les piétons est bien plus dense que celle d'une petite ville comme celle que j'habite alors que les chats dehors se font rare,surtout que ces «chats» sont une majorité de vieilles carcasses dans leur retraite.

**10 minutes plus tard ...**

Nous n'étions plus qu'à environ quelques coin de rues d'atteindre le centre de New York,Time Square, jusqu'à ce que ma soeur fixe son attention sur un des énormes édifices du centre-ville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté,Sarah attendra pas 1 heure pour qu'on arrive hein.

-Avant de parler, sais-tu ce que c'est au moins ? Demanda Flo.

-C'est la première fois que j'suis à New-York, t'espérais que je reconnaîtrai chaque bâtisse ?! Dis-je un peu dérangé par la question.

-Ça ***pointe du doigt* **c'est le dojo d'arts-martiaux le plus respecter en ville d'après ce que Sarah m'a dit tout à l'heure.

-Oh ! D' contre, ça me fait rappeller des souvenirs de lorsque je faisais du Karaté,i ans ... dire que toi aussi t'en avais pratiqué énormément avant. Répondais-je en me rémémorant mes souvenirs de mon dojo.

\- C'est pas grave ... de toute façon tu le sais que je te battrai facilement. P'tite tapette ! Dit-elle pour finir en riant avec un petit sourire.

-HA Ha ha lol ! J'ai hâte de voir ça. Le combat va plus ressembler à la page d'une pose renfermé dans le Kamasutra. Répliquais-je avec une grosse retenue d'exploser de rire devant la place public comme un débile.

Finalement, elle me fit signe de reprendre la marche vers notre destination. Mais c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, moi et ma soeur, nous nous sommes jamais réellement battu ensemble pour déterminer notre position de force. En fait, elle avait déjà essayé d'engager une petite "fight" à quelques reprises avec moi, mais à chaque fois j'éclatais de rire tellement que je trouvais que la situation était ridicule. Disons que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la prendre au sérieux dans les conditions de la vie de tous les jours.

Au point où nous étions rendu,nous pouvions admirer une partie du centre commercial qui s'affichait de ses plus belles couleurs à chaque pas que nous faisions vers était désormais tout proche.

« _Huumm ... ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'espère qu'elle n'a juste pas trop changer depuis la dernière fois. J'aurais au moins dû demander à ma soeur à quoi elle ressemble maintenant puisqu'elle est allé la voir pendant que je disputait mon match de tout à l'heure.»_

Nous tournions maintenant le dernier coin de rue qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du centre commercial. Elle tentais de balayer du regard l'unique entrée à la recherche de sa meilleure amie, donc je fis de même.

\- Elle est là ! Vite Mario dépêche ! Dit ma soeur tout en pointant la direction où se retrouvait Sarah.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voyait puisqu'il n'y avait uniquement qu'une fille que j'observais de dos. Elle avait des cheveux brun-châtain avec une queue de cheval. Mais ,d'après mes souvenirs, Sarah avait les cheveux courts et bien plus foncé pourtant.  
Ma soeur et moi arrivèrent derrière la jeune fille et Flo lui tapota légèrement l'épaule pour lui signifier de se retourner.Ça était un drôle de choc pour moi. Elle se retourna tout étonné et par après heureuse et toute souriante par la présence de ma soeur et moi.  
Sur le coup, j'étais un peu gêné de la regardé dans les yeux mais j'ai finalement posé mon regard dans le sien.

\- Eh ! Salut Mario ! Comment ça va ? Dit-elle avec un très beau sourire

-Eu..euh... SUPER ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on sait pas pensais pas que tu aurais autant changé en 2 ans. Répondis-je à sa question.

\- Moi ? Ça va très bien aussi ! On dirait que t'as pas mal changé toi dirait que t'as grandi à nouveau en plus de ton début de barbe.

-Oh oui c'est vrai ! J'avoue. Répliquais-je en me grattant un peu le derrière de la tête.

D'après mon premier regard, elle avait un peu changé depuis 2 ans. La couleur et longueur de ses cheveux sont différents,elle porte désormais des lunettes avec une monture de couleur rouge. Mieux vaut ne pas oublier son pantalon rouge vif ainsi que sa petite camisole rayée de couleur bleue ciel et blanche à l'horizontal,elle était recouverte par un petit foulard d'un blanc splendide tout autour de son cou. Heureusement, ses yeux au moins,eux, sont toujours resté vert lime. Une très jolie couleur d'ailleurs à comparer Flo et moi qui avons les yeux brun avec une touche de bleuté tout autour.

Il faut bel et bien admettre que j'ai un peu changer aussi depuis le temps.

Tout en entrant dans le grand centre commercial, j'écoutais paisiblement,dans le retrait, la conversation entre ma soeur avait avec Sarah.

\- Il faut absolument que je te montre la boutique "Her" au 2ème étage. Tu vas aimé, c'est sûr ! C'est là que j'achète toujours mes vêtements. Dit-elle avec un ton enjoué. Ensuite on pourrait aller faire un tour à la boutique de bijoux bas de gamme,y'a plein de piercing qui vont être de ton goût. Continua-t-elle.

Mais à force d'entendre leur plan de shopping, c'était évident que je serais leur p'tit chien de service pour le reste de la journée, transportant les sacs et suivant ses maîtresses par la suite. Et puis franchement, il n'y a pas plus ennuyeux que de regarder 2 filles magasiner leur petites affaires pendant des heures, tous les gars savent cela.

Nous avions presque atteint le 2ème étage par le billet des escaliers roulants. Je me préparais déjà mentalement à la pire torture qu'une fille comme ma soeur puisse faire à son frère et soudainement,arrivé et les 2 pieds posés sur le sol de l'étage supérieur, je ne voyais plus qu'une chose en face de moi.

«_Oh yes ! Un magasin de sport ! J'vais finalement pouvoir m'en sortir_.» Pensai-je

-Hey Flo,Sarah ! Dis-je en les alertant. Je vais faire un tour dans le magasin de sport juste en face. Je serais pas loin de vous,alors je pourrais vous rejoindre dans pas très long. Avançai-je.

-Hmm ... ok ! Même si je voulais que tu nous aides pour les sacs ... Répondit-elle en affichant son désappointement. Mais oublies pas de revenir pis de pas te perdre.

\- On est au même étage, ça risque d'être difficile de se perdre tu penses pas ? Répliquai-je en lui faisant un "derp face".

Je leur fis donc un dernier petit signe d'au qu'elles s'éloignaient, je lâcha à soupir de soulagement.J'étais «libre» désormais. Je pris de ce pas la direction du magasin de sports. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me suis mis immédiatement à la recherche du département pour l'équipement de tennis, car j'avais besoin de quelques boîtes de balles pour mes entrainements.

Après être passé par les départements de plein air et celui pour les activités aquatiques, j'avais carrément l'impression de m'être perdu au beau milieu du magasin comme un gros batard et fait l'erreur de grandement sous-estimé l'énormité de celui-ci.

«_Booonn ... Je vais devoir me résoudre à aller demander mon chemin à quelqu'un on dirait ... _» Admis-je dans l'intérieur le plus profond de mes pensées.

Donc, je me retourna dans tous les sens en espèrant apercevoir quelqu'un pouvant m'aider et me donner quelques indications. Heureusement , j'aperçu aussitôt une personne qui se trouvait dans la section des équipements de sport d'hiver. Par contre, elle ne ressemblait en rien à un des employés du magasin puisqu'il ne portait aucunement l'uniforme de ceux-ci.

En fait, il ressemblait plutôt à un de ses jeunes ado délinquants avec l'apparence qu'il semblait dégager. De la distance d'où j'étais,je crois qu'il portait une veste noire avec les manches coupées au ciseau avec un gilet à 2 couches, un était de la couleur d'un brun-rouge et par dessus se défilait un chandail gris banal. Pour couronner le tout, je pouvais parfaitement admirer son bandeau noir à motif blanc sur sa tête, et ce n'est pas pour être malpoli ou pour juger mais ... il avait vraiment le look parfait d'un de ces jeunes dealers de rues.

Je n'avais tout de même rien à perdre à lui demander alors je me dirigea vers sa direction en l'interpellant d'une voix bien audible.

\- Euh... Excuser-moi, monsieur ! Demandais-je. Sauriez-vous où est-ce que je peux trouver la section des équipements pour les sports d'été ?

\- ...

Il ne semblait pas du tout m'avoir entendu, quoiqu'il était de dos aussi.

_«Et pourquoi je l'appelle par "Monsieur" aussi ?! Il a l'air à peine plus jeune que moi pourtant ... Bon! J'vais lui demander d'une autre manière.» _

\- Désolé, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir où est-ce que je pourrais trouver la section avec l'équipement pour les sports d'été ! Dis-je avec bien plus d'insistance que la première fois.

\- ...

«_Vraiment ?! Je suis à moins d'un foutu mètre de toi ! Il est définitvement sourd ou quoi _?»

Soudainement et d'un moment brusque, le jeune ado se retourna d'un coup sec, avec son bâton en main que je n'avais pas vu au 1er coup d'oeil.J'ai du effectué un pas arrière rapide pour evité le coup de justesse au moment où il a pointé son bâton en ma direction.

-WOH ! T'es fou ou quoi ?! Tu m'as presque assomé avec ton bâton d' hockey ! Criai-je par ma soudaine fureur.

C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a finalement ramarqué et a retiré un des écouteurs qu'ils avaient dans ses oreilles, chose que je n'avais pas remarqué évidemment ...

« _Oh ... Ok ! Ça explique pourquoi il ne m'entendait pas alors ... trop idiot pour remarqué ce genre de détail, lol _!» Pensais-je en me sentant pas mal ridicule.

Je sentais que ça allait certainement être un autre de ses longs après-midi qu'on raffole ...

**À suivre ...**

**A.N : Salut lecteurs ! Comme je l'avais mentionné, j'ai augmenter ma fréquence de travail pour sortir les chapitres beaucoup plus tôt désormais ;) J'espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre ^^ Et pour information, le prochain chapitre serait normalement le dernier pour l'introduction de l'histoire, il y aura un peu de combat je vous le promet et ensuite, on reviendra là où le 2ème chapitre "Mauvaise journée" a été laissé ! À la prochaine :D**


	5. C'est New York City baby ! (Partie 3)

**N.A : Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici :) Ce chapitre fermera définitivement l'intro de plusieurs personnages et se terminera sur la note où commence le Prologue. Aussi, mieux vaut vous dire que les prochains chapitres ne seront peut-être pas aussi long que celui-là :P En même temps, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon internet alors ça me ralenti un peu. Mais bon ! Le prochain chapitre fera son arrivé bientôt comme prommis ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ce n'est que le début ;)**

* * *

**C'est New York City baby ! (Dernière partie)**

* * *

-Désolé l'ami ! Je n'ai absolument pas fait attention à toi. Répondis l'inconnu avec un sourire rempli d'assurance et de déni. Tu voulais ?

Sur cette simple première réplique,il m'a donné une tout autre impression sur ce que je l'avais jugé plus tôt. J'avais le sentiment que ce gars-là était plutôt du type bien relaxe tout en sachant faire ressentir sa présence très particulière qui le démarquait des autres, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas expliquer pourquoi.

\- Oh no...NON ! C'est moi qui devrais plus tôt être désolé. M'empressai-je de dire en déviant un peu mon regard par honte. Je viens quand même de t'interrompre dans ce que tu faisais présentement ... tu fabriquais quoi au juste ?

\- Nah ! T'inquiet pas, c'est pas une première qu'on m'aborde comme ça. Dit-il avec un signe de sa main pour me rassurer. Disons simplement, que j'ai pas mal d'expérience dans les rencontres du genre «bizarre». Affirma t-il avec un clin d'œil et son sourire caractéristique.

-À te voir, j'en douterais pas 1 seconde. Dis-je avec un petit sourire du coin des lèvres.

\- Et ce qui a failli t'éclater il y a quelques secondes, c'était ma belle petite «cousine». Dit-il en montrant fièrement son bâton de hockey qui n'avait certainement aucune relation familiale avec lui.

\- Oooookk ... Dis-je avec un regard perplexe.

\- Bof ! Tu pourrais pas comprendre. Elle a toujours été avec moi durant les situations les plus périlleuses. Affirma t-il en le caressant. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là aussi, mec ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oh c'est vrai ! Je voulais simplement te demander si tu ne connaissais pas la direction pour accéder à la section des équipements de sport d'été. Sollicitai-je pour la 3ème fois depuis le début. Tu vois, je me suis un peu perdu et euh ...

\- No problemo,mon cher ! Tu sais, ça fait plusieurs mois que je fréquente le magasin pour mon propre équipement, alors c'est tout naturel pour moi de connaître l'endroit comme le fond de ma poche. Dit-il en frottant doucement son poing sur sa veste pour démontrer sa supériorité.

Mais, il avait complétement éviter la question à nouveau.

-Bon ... ok ! J'ai compris. Je veux seulement que tu me pointes la direction. Dis-je séchement pour lui démontrer mon "intérêt" pour ces anecdotes inutiles.

Il s'arrêta dès lors de parler dans le vide, en me fixant un peu plus sérieusement et me pointa immédiatement la direction à prendre.

\- Tu vois au fond là-bas, tu vas à l'intersection et puis tu prends la gauche et après la droite au prochain tournant et voilà ! Répondis t-il avec la voix d'un instructeur trop sûr de ce qu'il fait.

\- Ah d'accord ! Merci pour l'aide. Lançai-je.

Je me retourna et dirigea aussitôt vers la direction qu'il m'a indiqué, mais après quelques pas, il m'adressa à nouveau la parole. On dirait qu'il me collait comme un vieux chewing-gum maintenant.

\- Si t'as encore besoin de moi, je serais encore là ! Cria t-il dans ma direction en me faisant un signe de la main.

\- O..Ok ! Mais faudrait savoir au moins nos noms pour la prochaine fois. Moi, c'est Mario ! Exclamai-je.

\- Appelles moi Casey, si tu veux.

\- Hmph ! Pas de problème. Répondis-je en lui lançant un signe d'au revoir.

Sur le coup, je trouvais que cela faisait vraiment bizarre d'avoir un "ami" que je considérai comme le plus grand des inconnus, il y a peine 2 minutes. Mais bon, ces situations arrivent parfois lorsqu'on voyage vers d'autres cieux, et ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois que j'en verrai comme lui.

Donc, je pris les précautions nécessaire pour suivre les indications qu'il vient de me donner. Après le dernier passage à droite,je pouvais finalement voir défiler une pancarte inscrit « ÉQUIPEMENTS D'ÉTÉ ». Un bon soupir de soulagement plus tard, je traversais les quelques allées pour trouver les balles que je cherchai depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà.

J'étais maintenant sur le chemin du retour pour finir mon achat à la caisse. J'espèrais peut-être revoir Casey une dernière fois pour le remercier encore de son aide et lui dire au revoir pour de bon mais, il n'était plus là lorsque j'étais retourné à la section des sports d'hiver.

**5 minutes plus tard ...**

Je venais d'effectuer mon premier pas vers la liberté ( encore une fois ...) lorsque j'ai quitté ce magasin. Je devais maintenant rejoindre ma soeur à la boutique de vêtements dont elles parlaient tout à l'heure avec Sarah. Néanmoins, même si je savais qu'elle se trouvait au même étage que moi, je ne connaissais par leur emplacement exacte. Ça commençait à être extrêmement frustrant.

\- Chouette ! Encore du cherche et trouve. Marmonnai-je de façon exaspéré.

Cependant, Sarah avait dit que le nom de la boutique était _**Her **_donc, ça facilitait énormément mes recherches. Mais à chaque boutique que je regardais, aucune d'elles possédaient le nom que je recherchai.

Je décida donc d'alimenter mon pas de course en passant rapidement à l'entrée de chaque boutique. J'avais désormais inspecter aux moins plus de la moitié des boutiques sur cette étage, qui finalement se révélait bien plus immense que je croyais au départ.

\- Non ... pas celle-là ... nope ... et non ... ?!

* BAM *

J'avais totalement oublié de porter attention à ce qui m'entourait à cause de mes recherches, et voilà le résultat : une collision stupide digne et cliché d'un de ces films romantiques que je déteste. Une partie de ma joue gauche et de mon menton côté gauche avaient absorber le choc brutale,et ça faisait horriblement mal. Peu importe, car je devais absolument me relever pour m'excuser auprès de la personne. D'un bond je m'étais relevé avec presse pour pouvoir tout de suite aider l'autre à se lever aussi.

Mais à ma surprise, elle c'était déjà relevé. On se regardait l'un l'autre dans la confusion ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Désolé ! J'étais complètement dans la lune et.. et je n'ai pas fais attention. Dis-je en bégayant quelques mots à cause de ma honte d'avoir crée cet accident.

Tout en replaçant sa mèche de cheveux roux, elle me fixait du regard. J'ai donc dévié du regard et inspecté son chandail de plus près. Il était d'un jaune moutarde avec quelques lignes blanches sur les contours et le chiffre 6 qui caractérisait le centre de celui-ci. Elle me sorti de mes illusions en répondant en ma réplique.

\- Non ce n'est pas si grave et de toute façon, il se trouve que je suis moi aussi un peu pressé. En fait je cherchais mon ami Casey et ...

\- Oh lui ! Je l'ai rencontré dans le magasin de sport, il y a quelques minutes à peine. Exclamai-je un peu enjoué par cette coïncidence. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il est plus là.

\- Ha ... d'accord. Répondit-elle bien déçu par la fin de ma réponse.

\- Par contre, si je le revois, je pourrai lui faire signe que tu es à sa recherche. Répliquai-je.

\- J'accepterais bien l'aide ! Mais n'oublies pas de lui mentionner que c'est April O'Neil qui la cherche. Dit-elle en m'affichant un petit clin d'oeil de confidence.

\- Pas de problème ! Affirmai-je en affichant le signe "V" avec 2 de mes doigts.

Nous repartîmes chacun de notre côté et après 3 autres minutes d'inspection, j'ai pu atteindre ma soeur et Sarah qui étaient toutes les deux assisent sur un petit banc en bois juste en face d'une petite boutique de bijoux.

Tout de suite après les avoir retrouver, nous nous sommes diriger vers la sortie du centre commercial. Sarah repartit de son côté vers chez elle et il allais de soi que moi et Flo aussi. J'avais définitivement hâte de retrouver mon lit pour un peu de sommeil réparateur.

**Quelques heures plus tard ...**

*Toc*Toc*Toc*

Quelqu'un cognait à ma porte de chambre. C'était ma soeur sans doute. Je pouvais à peine distinguer le bruit du poing contre ma porte puisque je me révélais à peine de ma sieste.

\- mmm ... o..oui ?! Demandai-je tout en commençant à m'étirer de tout mon long hors de mes couvertures.

\- J'vais en ville ce soir avec Sarah et d'autres de ses amis. Alors hésites pas à me texter s'il se passe quelque chose. Je rentrerai probablement tard aussi. Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée et partir rapidement du logement en claquant la porte derrière elle.

En regardant mon cadran sur la petite commode à la droite de mon lit, on voyait que l'heure indiquée était 19h passé déjà. Je me sentais mou comme une poupée dégonflé flasque au sol, mais je devais en plus manger et aller m'entraîner sur le mur de pratique au parc,à 15 minutes d'ici. Il fallait au moins me remettre un peu dans le bain pour être mieux préparer pour le 2ème tour de demain.

J'enfila de ce pas des vêtements un peu casual avec mon T-shirt orange et un petit short Adiddas noir flash avec un peu de orange aussi. Je m'empressa de me faire un bon spaghetti pour dîner. En même temps de manger, je décida de regarder les "news" sur le canal des nouvelles locales. C'était pas mal banale avec les prévisions météos et leur petit débat sur les questions économiques et budgétaires de la ville. Finalement la seule nouvelle digne de mon intérêt a été qu'ils ont mentionné une hausse de crimes reliés à un gang de rues,connu du public comme étant les "Purple Dragons" comme dit par la rédactrice à la télé.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de pensé à cela. Désormais, tout ce qui m'importe c'est ce match que je m'en vais jouer demain et rien au monde n'allait m'empêcher de poursuivre mon rêve. J'enfile mon sweat rouge pour ne pas trop refroidir dehors,mes souliers de sport et je pris une petite boîte de balles de tennis ainsi que ma raquette. 5 secondes plus tard, j'étais parti en direction du parc.

**2 heures plus tard ...**

*BAM* ... *BAM*... *BAM*

«_Allez ! Un dernier coup droit à la limite des lignes fixées par le mur_.»

\- Ha ! *DAM*

Je venais d'effectuer mon dernier coup de pratique pour la soirée. Par contre, je suis resté plus longtemps que prévu, en regardant mon smartphone qui indiquait qu'il était 10h55, il fallait absolument que je rentre puisque ma soeur n'allait pas tardé à arriver de sa soirée.

Je serra ma raquette dans sa petite pochette et mes balles aussi. Je mis mon sweat rouge pour conserver ma chaleur actuelle, car la température commençait à refroidir un tout petit peu et je plaça mes écouteurs pour écouter la merveilleuse musique que je téléchargeais illégalement,comme pas mal tout le monde d'ailleurs. En matière musique, je suis du genre spéciale puisque j'adore le J-Rock, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je pensais sincérement que leur musique est plus entrainante et divertisante,que le rock occcidental, et c'est de l'excellente musique motivatrice avant mes matches pour être prêt à tout. Un peu de _Back-ON_ et j'étais parti.

En marchant sur le long du trottoir, il me semblais qu'il n'y avait presque aucune voiture passante vers cette heure. Les gens de la banlieue devais tous dormir, excepter les gens nocturnes, les criminels et comme moi d'ailleurs. Cette pensée me faisait frémir un peu à l'idée d'être possiblement attaqué par un voleur ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je n'étais plus qu'à 10 minutes de chez moi, alors je me disais que tout irais bien évidemment.

Je tournais le coin de rue vers la plus petite et étroite rue qui devais me mener à mon logement. C'était aussi la plus angoissante, il y avait un petit lampadaire qui clignotait sans cesse, vers mi-chemin rendu . Selon moi, c'était définitivement l'endroit parfait pour commettre un crime.  
Heureusement, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette rue. Je pris donc un pas léger pour la traverser.

Mais c'est alors que j'entendais un bruit de pas de course en direction de la petite rue où j'étais. Une femme apparu soudainement du coin et un homme tout juste derrière tentait de l'agripper pour la retenir. L'homme finit par la prendre par le bras et l'enfonça aussitôt dans le mur de brique à ma droite. Sur le coup, je ne savais pas quoi penser de la situation et j'ai pas mal stressé.

« _My god ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un vol, une dispute ou même une agression sexuelle comme à la télé ?! _»

Je n'étais qu'à quelques pas d'eux mais, aucun d'eux n'ont semblé me remarqué pourtant. L'homme se mettait à lui crier de tous les noms possible et tentais en même temps de s'emparer du sac à main que la femme possédait et qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Devant cette situation, mon coeur s'est mis à battre bien plus fort qu'à l'habitude car cette fois, mon imagination venait de prendre le dessus sur la réalité.  
Mais, le plus important était de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Devais-je le laisser faire ou intervenir ? Cette femme aux cheveux blonds avait besoin d'aide maintenant et si je ne fais rien, elle pourrait être blessée ou même ... tuée. J'aurais par la suite à lire sa mort en première page des journaux et certainement vivre avec la culpabilité de n'avoir rien fait pour le reste de mes jours.

« _Non ! Ça n'arrivera pas. Il faut que je l'arrête ici et maintenant !_ » Pensais-je tout déterminé et conscient que mes prochaines actions pourrait être cruciale pour ma propre vie.

Juste au moment où je me sentais prêt à passer à l'action, l'homme avec une veste verte olive et une vieille casquette noire réussit finalement à s'emparer du sac-à-main de la dame. Il lui donna aussi un bon coup de genou dans les trippes pour finir, celle-ci s'écroula ainsi au sol en douleur et recroqueviller sur elle-même et il se mit à la rouer de coup de pieds encore et encore avec un de ses rires sadique.

\- Arrêtez ça ! Elle n'a rien fait alors que vous ... vous n'êtes qu'une ordure ! Criai-je dans un coup de rage pour attirer son attention.

Il se retourna aussitôt et fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il n'était plus seul dans cette "quasi" ruelle. Il prit tout de suite un pas de course pour s'enfuir de la scène dans la direction d'où il était arrivé avec la blonde. Je n'avais aucune arme pour l'obliger à s'arrêter, mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à mes balles de tennis et ma raquette. Le plus rapidement possible toute en poursuivant l'homme à la course, je sortis ma raquette de sa poche que j'avais autour du corps, retenu par une sangle, et je pris aussi une des 2 balles que j'avais laissé dans mon short.

Nous avions quitté la petite rue et nous étions désormais dans une des rues principales de la banlieue. Tout en le poursuivant, raquette et balle en main. Je pris le temps de visualiser le lancé de balle que je devrais effectuer pour ensuite la frapper et l'atteindre en espérant qu'il s'effondre sur le choc.  
Je serra la balle de ma main et effectua un grand mouvement en la lançant tout juste en avant de moi et aussi à une bonne hauteur pour bien la frapper avec ma motion. Je sauta d'un coup en préparant l'élan arrière de la raquette et effectua ma frappe habituelle du coup droit dans sa direction. Mais, la balle était un peu trop haute encore lors de la frappe et elle passa tout juste au-dessus du crâne du brigand. C'était frustrant mais il me restait au moins une dernière chance.

« _La dernière balle ... mieux vaut que j'utilise mon service cette fois, il aura encore plus d'avance sur moi mais j'aurais un peu de temps pour effectuer une frappe de qualité avec mon meilleur coup_.»

Alors, d'un bond sec, j'arrêta ma course et pris immédiatement la position du serveur de profil. J'avais peu de temps avant que ma cible soit trop loin pour être atteinte. Une bonne inspiration et j'effectua mon dernier lancé de balle. Je fis le même mouvement habituelle sans le forcer pour augmenter mes chances de réussite et ...

*BANG* .. *PAF*

«_Succès ! » _Pensais-je avec satisfaction.

Je couru aussitôt vers lui pour reprendre le sac-à-main. En me penchant pour reprendre le sac, que le voleur a laissé tomber au moment où mon service la atteint solidement sur le derrière de sa tête, même sa casquette à voler en l'air sur la puissance du coup, j'ai remarqué un drôle de tatou sur le derrière de celle-ci. Le tatou avait l'aspect d'un dragon à l'air réaliste qui empruntait un ton agressif sur son visage et il était de couleur mauve.

J'étais à 2 doigts de repartir voir comment allait la dame dans la ruelle qui devait être en train de pleurer ses trippes après les coups qu'elle a reçu. Étonnement, même avant que j'atteigne la petite rue, elle réapparu de celle-ci. Elle ne tenait qu'à un fil sur ses pieds grâce à l'appui du mur. En me voyant, un regard effrayé paru sur son visage et elle se mise à crier en pointant dans la direction derrière mon épaule.

\- Attention derrière vous !

\- Hein ?!

Rien que le temps pour me retourner et le bandit n'était plus qu'à 2 mètres de moi en train de charger avec un canif en main. Cette fois j'allais me battre pour ma survie. J'effectua un pas arrière rapide et esquiva le coup direct en bondissant d'un coup vers la gauche. J'étais maintenant acculé au mur et je ne pouvais pas reculer pour éviter sa prochaine attaque. J'essaya donc de le frapper et l'éloigner à l'aide du sac-à-main, mais il l'a complètement balayé avec son bras. Il en a profité pour l'agripper par un bout et tirer le sac pour me ramener vers lui et pointer directement son canif vers mon abdomen.

Par réflexe, je mis ma raquette face à mon corps en espérant que cela me sauverait. Tout s'est passé très vite à partir de ce moment, le bout de la lame c'était bel et bien prise dans le cordage de ma raquette. Sur le coup, mon agresseur voulu retirer la lame de mon cordage mais en voyant la proximité entre lui et moi, je n'hésita pas à lâcher la sac de ma main droite pour lui donner mon poing en pleine face.

Surpris et sur le recul, son couteau était encore pris dans le cordage de raquette. Je le retira donc en tirant un bon coup. J'avais maintenant 2 armes alors que le voleur n'avait plus que ces poings. Il ne semblait plus sonné par le coup qu'il venait de prendre et il essuya le petit filet de sang qui s'échappait de son nez et il me regarda avec un gros sourire sur son visage.

« _Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? Pourtant il est complètement désavantagé et il sourit quand même ? Ouaip ! C'est bel et bien un sadique._ »

\- J'espère tu sais à qui tu as à faire hein ?! Me questionna t-il en commençant à esquisser un rire sur son visage.

\- Non, je ne vous connais pas du tout, mais je peux quand même dire que vous faites parti de ceux que les gens comme moi aimerait bien se débarrasser. Répondis-je. Et ce que vous avez fait à cette femme tout à l'heure ...

En prononçant ces dernières paroles, mes dents se serrèrent et mes 2 poings qui tenaient les armes également.

\- HA ! Cette p*** de service. Elle méritait bien ce qu'elle méritait. Maintenant que j'y pense, si tu n'avais pas était là, je l'aurais sûrement battu à mort AHAHAH ! Exclama t-il tout en riant avec l'air d'un vrai psychopathe en extase.

\- FERME-LÀ !

Je pointa son propre canif en ma possession vers lui avec le regard le plus menaçant que je pouvais produire.  
Il se tut d'un coup et se mis à me regarder avec un visage de dégoût et par la suite avec un air moqueur.

\- Tu te crois vraiment capable de me tuer ?! Moi, un des membres du gang des Dragons mauves ! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques mon p'tit.

\- Je veux simplement que vous partiez d'ici. Ne m'obliges pas à utiliser ton canif pour te blesser ou même pire.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Allez ! VIENS ! Provoqua t-il.

Il chargea à nouveau vers moi. Immédiatement, je pris le canif par le bout de la lame et le lança comme un couteau de cirque.

* WOUCH* *BING*

Mon agresseur se retourna aussitôt vers la voiture rouge que le couteau avait percuté.

\- AH ! T'as raté. Laisses-moi te montrer comment ***Paf* **Gaaa.. aaah !

La poignée de ma raquette l'avait directement frappé dans le ventre. Tout en étant plié en 2 sur lui-même, il se mis à reculer de quelques pas vers la voiture tout en cherchant au sol le canif. Mais je ne pris aucun risque et j'utilisa un "Jump-Kick" direct sur le visage pour le neutraliser ce qui le propulsa directement sur les portières de la voiture.

Il saignait abondement du nez. J'ai certainement dû le lui casser avec l'impact de mon coup. En dépit de tout, il se releva à nouveau.

\- P'tit salop ! Je pensais pas utiliser cela contre toi mais ...

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il mis sa main dans sa poche arrière. Le coeur m'a fait un bond. C'était évident qu'il allait en sortir une arme à feu. Sans réflexion provisoire , je pris ma raquette et je lui balança un autre coup de ma raquette sur son visage.

*BAF*

Un coup rapide et précis sur la mâchoire et tout était maintenant terminé. Il ne gisait qu'au sol désormais. Il était sûrement inconscient pour un bon bout désormais.  
D'un coup, je sentis toute la pression de ma lutte qui tombait de mes épaules, dans un sens, ça faisait des siècles que je ne m'étais pas battu avec une personne et encore moins comme enjeu ma propre vie ou celle d'autrui et maintenant, il y avait le corps du membre d'un gang qui était inerte au sol parce que je devais me défendre et protéger à tout prix cette femme. C'était tout simplement irréelle.

« _Dire que pourtant ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à la télé_ ***soupir* » **Pensais-je en frottant ma main sur mon visage.

Je me retournai en direction de la femme mais tout ce que je voyais dans son regard étaient de la confusion et même de la peur. En même temps, avec tout ce qui c'est passé en si peu de temps, nous étions tous les deux choqués par les derniers événements.

Toujours sans dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je plaças ma raquette dans sa pochette et je repris le sac-à-main qui se trouvait au pied du mur de brique.

\- Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?! Demanda quelqu'un.

Je me retourna en un instant pour voir d'où provenait cette voix.

Mais, tout simplement rien. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat à proximité de nous. Je regarda à nouveau le visage de la femme pour voir si elle avait une idée d'où pouvait bien provenir le bruit mais,elle semblait n'avoir rien remarqué comme si elle était distante, dans un autre monde. Le choc sans doute ...

\- Vous êtes qui ? Montrez-vous ? Criai-je.

À peine après avoir prononcer ces paroles qu'une ombre surgit du haut et atterit sur le toit de la voiture juste en face de moi.

\- C'est mieux maintenant ? S'adressa la voix avec un ton sarcastique naturel.

Devant moi se profilait l'inimaginable. La personne qui se tenait debout n'était nul autre ...

\- Euuh ... c'est quoi ce déguisement de lézard ? Tu savais pas que l'Hallooween c'était pas avant 3 semaines encore. Posais-je tout en étant un peu fasciné par les détails réaliste du costume.

\- Grrrrrr ... Gémis t-il alors qu'il semblait vexé par ma drôle de question.

Bien qu'il faisait désormais un peu trop noir pour bien distinguer les couleurs proprement, j'étais en mesure de voir certain traits du bizarre de personnage en face de moi. Je pouvais voir les protège-genou et une espèce de ceinture qu'il avait sur le tour de la taille et au niveau du visage, il avait aussi un bandeau d'une couleur que je ne pouvais distinguer à cause de la trop faible luminosité et surtout, il possédait une arme dans l'une de ses mains, un saï, d'après ce que je savais.

\- Avant que je t'arrange le portrait, tu vas m'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé de A à Z. Dit-il avec un calme désarçonnant.

Avec le geste le plus calme possible, je pointa tout de suite l'homme qui était inconscient au pied de la voiture.

\- C'est lui. C'est à cause de lui que ...

\- Moi, tout ce que je vois c'est un homme dans les pommes qui a était mis K.O et une femme effrayé par ta présence. Tu ne me diras pas que t'as rien à voir là-dedans ? Argumenta t-il.

\- Non ! Tu te trompes ! C'e .. c'est que .. Haaaa ! Ça c'est passé tellement rapidement que ... Allez ! Aides-moi, dis quelque chose pour m'appuyez. Dis-je pressé à la dame qui était toujours sous le choc.

Elle ne disait rien. Même si je lui disais que c'était le gars inconscient juste en face de moi, il ne me croirait pas.

\- Je te laisse 3 secondes ou sinon c'est par la force que je vais te faire cracher le morceau. Grogna t-il visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Je pouvais pas me défendre, verbalement et physiquement à la fois. Je n'avais plus le choix.

Sans rien annoncer, je sprinta d'un coup.

\- Heh ! S'exclama t-il.

La seule solution qui me semblait raisonnable était de fuir. Je tourna le coin de la petite rue de tout à l'heure et ... c'était déjà fini avant de commencer. Au bout de cette petite rue, je pouvais déjà voir 3 autres ombres ayant une allure similaire au gars de tout à l'heure.  
Cependant l'autre ne m'avait pas encore rejoint et j'ai continuer ma course sur l'allé principale.

Maintenant, je me retrouvait pourchasser par 4 personnes, si s'en aient vraiment, et j'ai dû me battre contre un psychopate membre d'un gang de rue tout ça parce que j'ai pris un peu trop mon temps sur ma pratique de tennis ?! La vie se foutait carrément de ma gueule !

« _Dire que j'ai sauvé une fille et c'est comme ça que le karma me remercie ?! Pff ! Pas très efficace les trucs spirituels_. »

**Fin de l'arc d'introduction.**


	6. Lendemain de veille

**Comme promis, le 6ème chapitre a pu finalement arrivé cette semaine ^^ J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ma fanfic que j'en ai pour écrire celle-ci :D**

**P.S :** **L'histoire revient désormais après les événements du 2ème chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Lendemain de vieille**

* * *

Je n'avais plus qu'à remballer ma frustration des événements passés et me mettre rapidement à la recherche de la propriétaire du sac-à-main parce que je ne voulais absolument pas traîner cela avec moi. Si ma soeur me voyait rentrer avec ça dans les mains, je n'oserais pas trop imaginer sa réaction. Il était aussi bien clair que le laissé au beau milieu de nul part serait encore pire.

Il n'y avait qu'un endroit auquel je pensais pouvoir la retrouver. L'avenue à côté de la petite ruelle où ma fuite avait débuté. Après un petit 5 minutes de jogging pour m'y rendre, je scruta les environs mais il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de femme à l'agonie, de gangster inconscient ou même de créatures mutantes. Tout ce qui restait, ce n'était que le sang séchée sur le ciment et la voiture un peu bosselé.

J'étais essoufflé, lessivé et exténué de chercher partout. Pourquoi ne garderai-je pas le sac après tout ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était en finir avec cette soirée de dingue et aller me blottir dans mes douces couvertures.

« _Nah ! J'ai beaucoup trop de bonne conscience pour faire ça ! Au pire, je continuerais les recherches demain dans ce secteur-ci_. » Pensais-je.

Au même moment, j'entendis quelques petits pas derrière moi. Je bondis d'un coup à nouveau sur l'impression d'une forte adrénaline me pompant le coeur. Tout retomba aussitôt à la vue de la personne devant moi. C'était elle ! La jeune femme de tout à l'heure. À la lumière du clair de lune, on pouvait distinguer facilement les ecchymoses au visage infligées par l'homme de tout à l'heure. J'étais vraiment triste pour elle, souffrir comme cela ... je me demandais comment des gens pouvais faire autant de mal à d'autre sans regret.

\- Vous êtes revenus finalement ... dis-je pour briser le silence.

Elle refusait toujours de me parler tout en affichant se regard de honte à mon égard.

\- Je crois que vous aviez oublié ça. Désolé aussi pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais du vous le redonnez avant ma fuite mais ouais ... c'était un peu difficile de faire autrement. Dis-je tout en finissant avec un rire bien jaune.

Toujours rien. Mais j'étais assez allumé pour comprendre que les mots ne suffisent pas parfois lorsqu'il s'agit de communiquer. Je plaça simplement le sac-à-main à terre, devant moi et j'afficha un petit sourire enfantin avant de me retourner et de finalement partir dans la direction de mon logement.

\- Y'a pas de quoi ! Exclamai-je à haute voix tout en levant ma main dans les airs en lui faisant un dernier signe.

\- ... Me... Me ... Merci. Dit-elle d'une petite voix douce à s'y méprendre avec celle d'un ange.

Un dernier sourire se mit sur le coin de mes lèvres alors que j'effectuais mes derniers pas qui me m'était désormais hors de son chant de vision.

Une fois chez nous, je m'attendais carrément à voir ma soeur faire irruption pour me tabasser à cause de mon retard. Pourtant, la pièce était totalement noir à mon retour. Elle devait sûrement avoir été retardé ou bien elle avait autre chose à faire. Sans hésiter, je sautai dans mon lit à la recherche de réconfort et de repos.

Par contre, c'était presque impossible d'éviter de penser à ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Mon combat face à ce gangster, cette jeune femme et surtout ces ... créatures ?! Mais je n'avais pas le choix de changer mon mode de pensé, car c'était mon match de 2ème tour qui s'annonçait, demain.

**Le lendemain vers midi pile ...**

*BAM* .. *POM* .. *BAM* ... *POM*

« _Rhaaa ! Il a pas finit avec ses slices lui ?!_ »

\- Aah ! *BAM* *POK*

Et c'était mon énième coup en revers dans le filet. Ça me m'était hors de moi à quel point j'étais désormais incapable de faire passer mon revers en puissance par dessus le filet sans que celui-ci ne tombe à l'extérieur. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose à cela. Depuis, le moment au début du 2ème set où il a décidé d'y aller de slices profondes et basses sur mon revers, je n'avais plus les moyens de répondre correctement.  
Je me refusais constamment à y aller de coups d'échanges parce qu'il se mettrait dès lors à attaquer avec des puissantes frappes du coup droit pour me mettre à la défensive.

\- 40-15 !

*DANG* *Tong*

Sa première balle de service arriva directement sur mon cadre. Pas de chance.

\- Jeu Bendeck ! 6-5 Bendeck, 2ème set. Dit-il toujours et encore avec une voix à effet robotique.

Maintenant il fallait que je serve à nouveau pour rester dans la manche. Ma dernière partie au service fut plus serré, j'ai évite de justesse une balle de bris et la puissance de mon service a diminué depuis la 1ère manche. La seule bonne nouvelle est que j'ai pu remporter la 1ère manche 6-4 grâce à un bris tôt, mais plus le match avance plus ces coups sont efficaces tandis que les miens font moins leur effet et pourtant je tiens bien mon bout et même mieux.

« _Allez ! Je doit conserver mon service, il le faut _! » Pensais-je tout en essayant de me motiver.

*POK*

\- 0 - 15 !

Génial ! Une double faute pour commencer un jeu aussi crucial. Je dois garder mon calme et y aller comme d'habitude sinon je fais finir par craquer et perdre le set.  
Dans ces moments, j'ai souvent l'habitude de regarder le ciel (en position de service) et de repenser à un moment où je me sens bien avec ma musique.  
Cela marcha à merveille, heureusement. J'effectua aisément 2 services gagnants pour reprendre l'avance 30-15 ainsi que 2 aces à la suite pour conclure. J'étais à nouveau en feu !

\- Jeu Létourneau ! 6-6 partout.

Ça sera maintenant la partie la plus importante du match, le " tie-break". Tout était clair dans ma tête.

« _Ce bris d'égalité sera à moi !_ »

J'en étais convaincu, par contre il reste qu'on agit avec les gestes et non les mots. Une gorgée de ma bouteille d'eau fraîche et j'étais prêt à remballer avec l'action.  
Ça s'annonçait terriblement serré, mais j'étais prêt. Dès le début, les points ont été bref souvent car moi ou l'autre étions incapable de placé nos retour en jeu jusqu'à 4-4 alors que j'effectuai mon premier beau retour de ce jeu. Je pris tout de suite l'initiative de monter au filet car j'avais bien deviner qu'il allait utiliser la slice puisque je le faisais souvent lorsque je l'acculais au mur.

Sans presse, je changea ma grip sur ma raquette pour effectuer la volée correctement.

*POM* ... *POF*...*Pof* .. *pof* ... le coup était parfait cette fois.

\- C'MON ! Criai-je avec mon poing brandit.

\- 5-4 Létourneau ! Lança l'arbitre.

Il ne me manquait plus que 2 points.

J'étais à nouveau au commande et pomper pour les 2 prochain points. Même un peu trop d'ailleurs parce que mes 2 premiers services ont été à l'extérieur, donc une double-faute et on était à 5-5. Cependant, je repris une bonne inspiration pour évacuer le stress de "fin de match" et après une première balle pile sur la ligne que mon adversaire retourna faiblement et difficilement, je finissais le tout en écrasant totalement la balle de mon coup droit en parallèle du côté droit pour finalement obtenir la balle de match.

Je me plaçai à nouveau et peut-être pour la dernière fois derrière la ligne de fond de court et puis WOUF ! Je me sentis en un coup, léger comme une plume mais tout aussi fatigué. La fin approchait possiblement et mon corps aavait sûrement relâché tout le stress accumulé durant le match en un coup.

*BOUM* *PAF* La première balle était dans le filet. Il fallait absolument que je profite de sa 2ème balle moins rapide pour prendre l'ascendant immédiatement.

*BAM* C'était une sortante ! Instinctivement, mon corps se dirigea rapidement vers la gauche pour contourner la balle avant d'effectuer un de mes coups préférés : Le coup droit décroisé en retour de service du côté de l'avantage( côté gauche ^^ ). Je ne mis pas trop de puissance pour éviter la faute mais suffisamment pour le déstabiliser. Il réussit tout de même a bien remettre la balle sur le côté de mon coup droit profondément, donc un de ces longs échanges en croisé commença. Finalement, je pris le risque avec un amorti surprise en fond de court.

La balle passa tout juste par-dessus le filet. Évidemment mon adversaire ne s'y attendait pas mais il est parvenu à remettre la balle de mon côté. Trop tard pour lui malheureusement car je m'étais préparé en conséquence pour effectuer mon puissant revers croisé.

*BAM* *Pok* *Pink !*

\- Jeu, Set et Match ! Mario Létourneau l'emporte en 2 manches de 6-4,7-6(5). Annonça l'arbitre.

Après les poignées de main protocolaire avec mon adversaire et l'arbitre, je plaçai tous mes trucs dans mon bon gros sac de tennis noir et doré rapidement et je pris mon envol jusqu'au vestiaire des joueurs en deux temps trois mouvements. En fait, dès mon arrivé dans le vestiaire chez lâcher un de ces cris de petites excitées car oui, je venais d'atteindre pour la 2ème fois seulement de ma jeune carrière, un quart de finale d'un tournoi de catégorie "Futures".

Tout de suite après m'être changé, je texta à ma soeur, qui était encore en compagnie de Sarah, la bonne nouvelle. Je savais déjà aussi que mon futur adversaire avait terminé son match bien avant moi cet avant-midi donc, je courus en direction de l'entrée du club pour pouvoir regarder le tableau.  
J'étais dans la section avec la 3ème tête de série du tournoi et je m'attendais à l'avoir comme adversaire au prochain tour. À ma plus grande des déceptions... j'avais raison ...

« _Bon ! Donc, ça sera l'Allemand Julian Lenz pour mon prochain match ***soupir* **... Tiens ! Il me rappelle le prénom de mon frère ... _» M'étonnais-je par la drôle de coïncidence.  
Par contre, mon prochain défi était encore plus relevé que le précédent, surtout que gagné face au 453ème au monde c'est quelque chose, mais affronté le 394ème ... s'en ait une autre. En plus, je n'ai pas pu voir un de ses 2 matchs donc je ne savais rien de son style de frappe et de ses habiletés. Ça signifiait donc que je serais désavantagé pour le prochain match. J'irai sûrement faire une petite recherche sur mon portable lorsque je serai de retour à mon logement alors.

Au même instant, perdu dans mes pensées, je me rendis compte que quelqu'un tapait doucement sur le dessus de mon épaule gauche.

\- Hein ?! Oh euh qu'est-ce que j'peux fai...

Pour une surprise, s'en était toute une. La fille que j'ai sauvé hier se trouvait en face de moi. Avec toutes ces rencontres bizarre, je commençais à croire que je nageais en plein rêve, mais j'étais sûr que la réalité était bien présente et que je faisais partit de celle-ci.

\- Oh c'est toi ! ... encore. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Demandais-je d'un coup.

\- Je ... je passais par ici en espérant t'y voir. Dit-elle en ayant l'air un peu timide .

\- Attends ! Comment tu pouvais savoir que je serais présentement ici ? Questionnai-je.

\- Hmm... eh bien, j'avais remarqué la raquette de tennis que tu portais et avec laquelle tu t'es défendu hier. Alors je me suis dit que tu pouvais peut-être te trouver dans le coin étant donné le tournoi qui se déroule ici. J'ai passé proche de t'éviter mais un cri sur un des terrains à attirer mon attention. Quand j'ai regardé de plus près pour voir ... ouais ... je crois que tu sais mieux le reste que moi. Répondit-elle tout en gardant ce petit air timide.

\- Ah ! Ok. Doooonc à propos d'hier et de ce qui s'est passé après ... Dis-je avec un des plus profond malaise.

\- Mieux vaut laisser faire, c'était tellement étrange que je préférais oublier. Aussi, ne t'inquiet pas, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir emporter mon sac avec toi et surtout ... merci ... merci de m'avoir sauvé de ce fou.

-Nooon ne me remercie pas trop. Beaucoup de gens en auraient autant fais que moi ... en tout cas, je crois. Dis-je avec un petit sourire et mes joues qui rougissaient.

\- Crois-moi, rare serait ceux qui voudraient risquer leur vie pour une simple fille comme moi, surtout dans une ville comme New York. Dit-elle en affichant un regard assombri sur ces paroles. Mais en fait, j'étais aussi ici parce que je voulais t'offrir quelque chose.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi pas un baiser sur la joue alors ? Répondis-je en grimaçant.

\- Hahaha ! Nah pas tout de suite. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui la rendait sous un nouveau visage que je n'avais pu voir plutôt, elle repris aussitôt un ton plus sérieux. En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup te donner ceci.

Elle se mis à chercher frénétiquement dans son sac-à-main. Elle trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait et aussitôt, pris sa main droite qui renfermait l'objet et, en prenant ma main gauche, la referma sur la mienne au même moment. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main de la mienne, il ne restait plus qu'une chaîne de métal couleur argent avec une croix classique. Par contre, il avait sur la barre verticale un nom épelée dessus.

\- Daph .. Daphney. Alors, c'est ça ton nom.

Elle me regarda avec un autre petit sourire confirmant mon dire. Par contre, avant d'accepter le cadeau, je voulais comprendre le pourquoi, car c'est pas parce qu'on sauve quelqu'un que le lendemain on devrait être couvert de cadeau par celle-ci. Parfois, on ne fait qu'agir parce qu'on doit le faire, tout simplement. Elle me répondit ceci :

\- Ce que tu tiens en fait, c'est le cadeau que mon père m'a donné ... peu avant sa .. mo... avant qu'il ne parte pour toujours. Dit-elle en tentant d'éviter de paraître trop triste et bouleverser à la fois.

Ça sûrement était dur pour elle. Mais franchement avoir à l'esprit de porter un objet qui est le dernier souvenir d'une personne chère d'une autre personne ...

\- Non, désolé mais je préfère mieux ne pas avoir ça avec moi. Dis-je en essayant de lui en redonner possession, mais elle repoussa à nouveau l'objet dans mes mains.

\- Gardes-le, s'il te plaît ! Supplia-t-elle. Tu sais quand j'étais plus jeune, je rêvais de devenir comme mon père, policière de la ville de New York. Il m'avait offert cette chaîne en disant que celui qui la possède est une personne de courage, de passion, de générosité et que cette personne n'aurait pas peur de sauver des vies. Donc, si je te donne cela, c'est parce que je crois que tu es cette personne auquel mon père aurait espéré que cette chaîne appartienne. Au final, je ne suis rien de tout ça, donc j'aimerais bien que tu la conserves avec toi tout en pensant à ce que je viens de te dire. Dit-elle en tentant de me convaincre.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je possède toutes ces qualités ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer que je ne serais pas un autre de ces criminels hein ? Soutirai-je.

\- Intuition féminine ! Dit-elle sèchement avec un peu de sarcasme dans son regard.

\- HAha ! Oui c'est ça, la réponse facile.

\- Sérieusement, promets-moi que tu le garderas toujours sur toi, c'est vraiment important pour moi ...euh .. c'est quoi ton nom au juste ? Demanda t-elle.

\- ... D'accord je te le promet ! Et pour mon nom, je m'appelle Mario, simple non ?

\- Parfait ! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. J'suis contente d'avoir enfin pu parler correctement avec mon héros. Dit-elle en affichant un visage de petite gamine. C'est pas tout mais là y va falloir que j'y aille. N'oublies pas ta promesse et juste ... merci encore pour hier. Affirma t-elle tout en retirant une de ses mèches blonde qui c'étaient rebellée et mêlée à son visage.

Sans même que je prenne mon temps pour lui dire au revoir, elle repartit rapidement à l'entrée du club tout en me faisant un dernier signe de la main visible. Je fis de même. Tout en regardant à nouveau la chaîne argentée brillant de mille feux par la réflexion du soleil sur le métal,que j'avais dans la main, je me disais que cette inconnue ,dont je venais tout juste de faire la connaissance, était désormais quelqu'un de très spéciale à mes yeux.

Au final, la véritable victoire acquise aujourd'hui n'était pas celle de mon match de tout à l'heure ou même cette chaîne. En fait, c'était l'admiration que cette fille m'a donné et surtout, sa simple et pure présence.

Avec un autre regard dans le ciel je me disais :

« _Oooooh oui Mario, c'est bel et bien un rêve._»

**À suivre ...**

**Pour tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez eu du plaisir et je vous remercie pour avoir partagez votre temps à la lecture de ma fanfic ^^ Et pour ceux qui attendent toujours les tortues ... :3 Le moment approche ... **


	7. Chaque question à sa réponse

**Une autre semaine, c'est un autre chapitre comme on dit si bien :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésité surtout pas a commenté vos impressions sur le chapitre ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Chaque question à sa réponse**

* * *

**Un peu plus tard, de retour au logement ...**

Tout juste devant la porte d'entrée de notre logement, je jetai à nouveau un coup à la belle petite chaîne argentée que Daphney m'avait offerte plutôt. Je me disais que la porter au cou serait une bonne façon de la valoriser. Mais qu'en penserais ma soeur si elle me voyait avec ça ? Finalement, je la mis dans la poche de mon pantalon, pour le moment.

En ouvrant la porte, j'étais tout aussi surpris de voir à la petite table de cuisine, Flo et Sarah ,ensemble, en train de discuter et de siroter un bon "Red Bull".

\- Yo sœurette ! Salut Sarah. Saluai-je avec un peu d'enthousiasme.

\- Salut Mario. Répondit cordialement Sarah.

Plutôt que de me saluer, ma soeur me bombarda de question immédiatement.

\- Hey ! Comment est-ce qui va le p'tit frère ? T'as fait quoi hier ? Bravo pour ton match aussi, mais oublies pas que t'a été chanceux.

\- Woah Flo ! On se calme. Dis-je pour la calmer. Bon, pour commencer ça va bien, et encore mieux parce que j'ai gagné mon match, ensuite j'ai rencontré une fille et pour hier ...

Sarah m'interrompu.

\- Attends, une fille ? C'est une admiratrice ou bien ...

\- Non non t'inquiète, c'est juste une fille que j'ai rencontré dans la rue, après ma pratique d'hier. Elle était bien je dirais. Affirmai-je tout en sachant pertinemment que je ne voudrais pas leur raconter la version totale et vraie de cette soirée-là .

\- Oouuuuhh ! On dirait que mon frère c'est fait une nouvelle "amie". Dit-elle tout en articulant très bien le dernier mot. J'espère que tu lui as donné ton numéro au moins.

***soupir***

\- Flo, c'est juste une connaissance, ok. Y'aura rien entre elle et moi, compris ?! Répondis-je en étant désespéré de terminé cette conversation pour partir dans ma chambre au plus vite. Désolé mais je dois déjà commencer mes recherches pour mon prochain match dans 2 jours.

À coup de grands pas, je rentrai dans ma chambre en prenant soin de bien mettre mon sac de tennis sur le lit. Sans plus attendre, j'ouvris l'écran de mon portable, installé sur un petit bureau de travail tout blanc et bien banal. Je me mis dès lors à effectuer quelques recherches sur mon prochain adversaire tout en écrivant tout ce qui pourrait m'être utile sur un petit bloc-note, placé sur le plan de travail.

Après la recherche, je relis tout ce que j'ai noté pour me donner un aperçu globale du style de joueur qu'il pouvait être.

« _Donc Julian Lenz, allemand de 23 ans, 394ème au monde ... blablabla ... utilise un revers à une main et c'est tout ce que j'ai *soupir* Pas très utile._ »

Finalement, tout ce que j'apprenais, à part son revers à une main, ne me servait à rien. Il n'y avait même pas la moindre trace d'un de ses matches en vidéo sur les sites populaires, quoique je n'étais pas très étonné puisque c'était aussi mon cas d'ailleurs. Tel était le destin de ceux ayant un classement peu élevé. Évidemment, dans le monde du sport professionnel, cela était dur d'être remarqué et connu des autres lorsque tu ne performes pas assez.

\- Mario ! Le dîner est prêt ! Cria ma soeur.

Tout juste avant de partir à la cuisine, je pris la chaîne et la déposa sur le mon bureau de travail puisque de toute façon, j'allais revenir et que je ne voulais pas me trimbaler avec ça pour risquer que ma soeur la voit.

Le repas était excellent, ma soeur savait bien cuisiné et son sauté au poulet thaï était tout simplement jouissif. Pendant le dîner, moi et Sarah nous nous racontions notre journée en long et en large. Évidemment, je lui ai décris l'allure de mon dernier match, la façon dont je me sentais sur le terrain,l'efficacité de mes coups etc . Du coin de l'oeil, j'avais remarqué que ma soeur avait fini très rapidement de manger et n'était plus dans le coin de la cuisine.

* Ti-clink*

Un petit son métallique pénétra à l'intérieur de mon oreille. En me retournant vers la direction du couloir,d'où provenait le bruit, je voyais ma soeur, dos accôté sur le mur, avec la chaîne qui pendait au bout de son petit doigt.

« _Oooh non ... j'suis fait. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas gardé avec moi ?_ »

\- Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un cadeau de ta nouvelle "admiratrice" ? En tout cas, si je ne me trompe pas, elle s'appelle Daphney, c'est ça ? Lâcha t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

J'ai tout de suite bondit vers elle pour reprendre la chaîne qu'elle m'avait dérober. Je repris un pas arrière en lui répondant.

\- On peut dire oui ... mais je ne l'ai pas volé, c'est clair ! Affirmai-je avec persuasion.

Sarah dit en retour.

\- Alors, pourquoi elle t'aurait donnée donner ça hein ? Allez, sois honnête.

Ma soeur acquiesça. Par contre, je ne voulais vraiment pas répondre à cette question, car cela déroulerait sur tout ce qui s'est passé là nuit passée et déjà, ma soeur ne me croirait pas ou bien elle m'interdirait de sortir le soir dorénavant pour éviter une nouvelle rencontre de ce genre, si je lui racontais une telle hstoire. Ma soeur est souvent trop protectrice à mon égard,mais je la comprend, surtout depuis ce qui s'est passé ces 2 dernières années.

\- ... mm.. absolument rien ! Il ne s'est passé de spécial ! C'est juste arrivé comme ça, c'est tout ! Dis-je à la presse sans avoir pris mon temps de m'inventer de fausses excuses.

\- Bien sûr ... bon, tu me le dis pour de vrai là ? Tu sais que je suis ta soeur, tu peux tout me dire. Insista t-elle.

« _Ouais c'eeeesst ça, comme si t'allait croire mon histoire de gang de rue avec en extra des créatures mutantes._ » Pensais-je en roulant mes yeux.

\- Désolé, mais ce qui c'est passé hier, je préfère le garder pour moi ok ?! Alors si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais me faire un petit jogging dehors pour réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Pas avant que tu m'es dit ce qui s'est passé. Lança ma soeur.

Elle agrippa aussitôt mon poignet pour m'empêcher de partir vers l'entrée, mais ,d'un coup sec, je m'enlevai de sa prise aisément. Tout juste avant de fermer la porte derrière moi je lui dit le fond de ma pensée.

\- De toute façon tu ne comprendrais pas. Parfois,il y a des choses qu'ont ne peut garder que pour soi-même pour le bien des autres. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé i ans avec Julian et 2 mois plus tard, avec Christian nous a marqué pour la vie mais écoute ... je ne suis pas comme eux deux, tu le sais. Alors laisse-moi avec mes histoires est tout ira bien,je te le promet.

\- ... d'accord. Quoique tu es fait, reste sur tes gardes et aussi, n'oublies pas de rentrer avant 11h au moins, sinon tu dormiras à la belle étoile. Répliqua ma soeur.

Un dernier au revoir et puis j'étais à nouveau en train de faire mon bout de chemin dans ce coin de la ville de New-York qui au premier abord semblerait très calme mais pourtant, tellement sinistre et peu courtois.

Tout en joggant assez lentement, musique aux oreilles, je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé durant les dernières 24 heures. Mon combat face à ce membre d'un gang, ma fuite de ses bizarre de créatures, mon 2ème match ainsi que la rencontre avec cette fille que j'avais sauvé. Tellement de choses inusitées se sont produites en si peu de temps que je me demandais pourquoi il fallait que tout ça tombe justement sur moi. Logiquement le hasard serait la meilleure réponse. Mais ça ne répondait pas aux autres questions que je me posais comme par exemple, où est allé l'homme que j'ai battu ? C'était quoi ces gars "déguisés" finalement ? et est-ce que Daphney allait bien en ce moment ? Même si je me souciais d'elle, cela reste que je n'étais attiré en aucun cas.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 tours complet du quartier que je venais d'effectuer et j'entamais le dernier secteur, proche de la ruelle où tout avait commencé. Puisque j'en avais assez de mon jogging, je me précipita vers la petite rue pour couper une partie de mon dernier tour et pouvoir rentrer chez nous plus rapidement. Comme je me l'étais imaginé, il n'y avait rien dans ce coin-ci, sauf à un détail près.

Un homme se tenait contre le mur. Heureusement, il ne ressemblait en aucun point avec celui d'hier, mais en m'approchant de plus en plus près, je me sentais encore plus mal à l'aise. C'était comme si mon intuition me disait de déguerpir au plus vite à nouveau. Avec raison sûrement, car cet inconnu se mis au beau milieu de la ruelle. Il voulait certainement attirer mon attention.

\- Hey ! Toi-là ! Interpella l'homme.

\- Ouais ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Demandai-je.

Tout en le fixant vaguement, je remarquai tout de suite que cet homme vêtu d'un shirt en cuir noir et un jean bleu classique avait en sa possession une courte lame dans sa main gauche. Je le savais qu'à ce moment-ci, j'aurais encore à faire face à un membre du gang des Dragons Mauves.

« _Et m**de ... j'en ai plein mon casque d'être une cible depuis 2 jours ! _»

\- Alors c'est toi qui a battu Willy hein ... Ha ! T'as l'air pourtant s'y pathétique, c'est à se demander comment il a fait pour se faire mettre au tapis par un p'tit jeune comme toi. J'ai presque pitié pour ce qui va t'arrivé ***rire glauque* .**

Je me plaçai en garde en affichant un faux regard confiant face à mon nouvel adversaire.

\- Si tu veux savoir comment j'ai pu mettre ton ami à terre, alors t'a qu'à venir voir de tes propres yeux. Répliquai-je avec une voix confiante.

Par contre, j'étais sidéré et terrorisé à l'intérieur de moi. J'espérais simplement le bluffer suffisamment pour qu'il renonce au combat. Cependant, son regard me signifiait autrement.

\- Bien que j'aimerais te démolir le portrait en premier, j'ai tout de même pris la décision d'utiliser ma carte cachée ou devrais-je dire **mes** cartes cachées juste au cas où tu réussirais à m'avoir. Mais, je doute fort que cela arrive ***rire*.**

Tout en continuant sur son bon vieux rire, 3 autres membres du clan des Dragons Mauves,ayant des vêtements à peu près similaire au gars devant moi, arrivèrent par la rue principale et se sont mis à nous entourer pour former un cercle pour sûrement éviter que je ne m'échappe. Deux d'ente eux avaient un bâton de baseball métallique et l'autre avait une longue chaîne de métal épaisse avec un crochet au bout, efficace pour les prises de gros poissons je présume.

Une autre voix se pointait un peu de derrière la scène en retrait.

\- Allez les gars dépêchez-vous ! On a pas toute la soirée pour ce gars-là. Alarma t-il. Et oubliez pas de me laisser le dernier coup.

\- Ouais ouais on sait mon p'tit Willy. Répliqua l'un d'eux.

L'affrontement était inégale et inévitable. Je savais déjà que je perdrait si j'essayais quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, je n'avais rien à part mes poings. Celui avec la lame s'approcha.

\- Laisse toi faire ... ça ne fera pas mal après le coup, tu verras. Dit-il avec un ton calme et un sourire aux lèvres horrifique.

Je reculai immédiatement de 2 pas mais sans plus puisque celui avec la grosse chaîne était derrière moi,à 2 mètres, prêt à me lancer le bout de sa chaîne direct à ma tête. Celui-ci continua à se diriger vers moi pour tenter de me porter un bon coup. Je fis mon allègement des pieds comme au tennis pour augmenter ma capacité de réflexe et de réaction immédiate. Le premier coup fut facile à éviter surtout car mon adversaire était lent et que sa portée de frappe était faible avec la courte lame qu'il avait. Il recommença de plus belle. De une et puis 2 esquives et une petite roulade plus tard, je commençai à m'essouffler et je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas jouer au chat et à la souris encore bien longtemps.

\- On fuit à ce que je vois. HA ! Où est passé la personne qui a bien pu terrasser notre Willy hein ? Cracha t-il entre 2 inspirations.

\- Donne-moi une arme et tu verras bien. Répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il fonça à nouveau sur moi.

« _Faut que j'arrête de fuir ! Espérons que mon karaté va me servir à quelque chose finalement_ » Pensais-je.

Sa garde était totalement à découvert. Le couteau n'était plus loin de moi mais en un instant, j'effectuai un dégagement de son bras, tout en tenant fermement son poignet avec ma main droite pour ensuite lui donner un bon "kick"sur l'intérieur de son genou. En à peine 3 secondes, je venais de maîtriser le gars que je forçai par la suite à se positionner à plein ventre avec une bonne tape de motivation sur son dos à l'aide de mon genou et sans hésiter, j'écrasai avec mon pied gauche sa main dans laquelle il y avait le couteau.

Après qu'il ait lâché prise, je pris sa lame en ma possession que je la lança aussitôt en direction d'un des gars avec le bâton de baseball. La pointe du couteau rentra dans la cuisse du jeune homme qui hurla aussitôt de douleur. Le cercle était maintenant brisé et j'avais maintenant ma chance de fuir.

J'enjambai le pas par-dessus mon adversaire. Mais, il n'avait pas l'intention que je m'échappe et il empoigna fermement ma cheville gauche.

\- Waren ! Occupe-toi en ! Hurla t-il à celui possédant la chaîne avec le crochet aiguisé.

\- Lâche moi salaud ! Criai-je.

Pendant que j'essayais de me défaire de sa prise, son acolyte se mit à faire tournoyer sa chaîne et je n'avais certainement pas le goût de recevoir ce crochet en pleine face. Je réussis finalement à me défaire de sa poigne en lui bottant le visage d'un bon coup sec. Je commençai à courir en direction de la rue principale et puis soudainement, je sentis qu'on me tirait par derrière. En tournant la tête, je voyais le crochet qui c'était logé dans la capuche de mon sweat gris.

Je pris la décision rapide d'enlever cette couche de vêtement pour me relâcher de l'emprise du crochet et je repris ma course de plus belle. Juste avant de tourner le coin, je passa un dernier coup d'œil à Willy tout en lui donnant ce qu'il méritait : un doigt d'honneur.

\- M**de ! Dépêchez-vous de le rattraper avant qu'il n'ait tout dire à la police ou avertir quelqu'un ! Pressa t-il.

\- Au lieu de râler, t'aurais pu au moins nous aider imbécile ! Et toi la prochaine fois Waren, ne rate pas parce que je ne ferais certainement pas la même erreur avec toi comme cible.

Ce sont les derniers échos que j'entendus de leur part. J'ai décidé à ce moment-ci de dévier de ma course sur la rue principale puisque 2 de leur membres venaient tout juste de me voir et m'ont tous deux pris en chasse.

Après un dédale de petites rues, j'empruntai le chemin d'une ruelle pour essayer de les semer définitivement, mais pas de chance,car je venais de tomber sur un cul-de-sac sans issue possible.

« _Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! __***stress* **__Y'a rien pour que j'puisse me cacher en plus ... ! À moins que ..._»

Ok. Ce n'était sûrement pas le type d'échappatoire que j'aurais souhaité mais il y avait,tout au fond, une bouche d'égout qui me semblait la seule solution possible. Heureusement, en m'approchant de celle-ci, j'ai pu voir qu'elle était déjà un peu relevée, donc la tâche fut bien plus facile pour l'enlever.

Je descendis de l'échelle qui menait aux égouts et commença à m'éloigner dans les différents tunnels et je finis par serpenter une des avenue principale, là où l'on retrouvait les eaux usés. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que le "Axe" sentait désormais meilleur à comparer ça.

« _Wouach ! J'arrive pas à croire que ces eaux sont remplis de pisse. S'il fallait que je tombe dedans ... _**_*frissons*_**»

Tout à coup, je me suis souvenu qu'il fallait que je regarde l'heure si je ne voulais pas être en retard. L'écran de mon smartphone affichait 10h23 . Je devais me grouiller si je voulais pas que ma soeur me botte le cul en rentrant. Par contre, je m'étais carrément perdu dans ces égouts et je ne pouvais même pas utiliser l'application "Cartes" pour pouvoir me situer,car je ne recevais aucun réseau.

\- Ouaip ! Les 2 pires soirées de ma vie. Si je m'en sors à nouveau, j'vais rester chez nous la prochaine fois. M'exclamai-je à moi même tandis que l'écho de ma voix traversait le réseau d'égout.

Effectivement, ça s'annonçait pour être une longue soirée(encore...).

**À suivre ...**

**N.A : Un petit bonjour de ma part à tous les lecteurs qui ont atteint ce stade de ma fanfic ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plait bien :) L'arrivé de nos protagonistes mutants est en approche et je crois que vous le sentez aussi :D**


	8. L'écho d'un sage

**A.N : Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui se demandaient si j'avais décidé d'arrêter ma fanfic ou le pourquoi de mon absence. Eh bien, non et pour le reste je résumerais cela en 3 mots : Études et maladie ^^ L'écriture a été tout aussi longue par contre je dois admettre. **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laissez seule dans votre lecture :P**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'écho d'un sage**

* * *

Je n'ai pas eu le choix, si je voulais sortir d'ici, je devrais traverser ce labyrinthe souterrain que sont les égouts de la ville de New York.  
Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que j'espèrais trouver une sortie, autre que les bouches d'égouts, tout en essayant de ne plus penser au fait que les membres du clan des Dragons mauves pourraient bien être à ma poursuite dans les souterrains.

Il fallait que je sois le plus discret possible pour ne pas être repérer par quoi que ce soit. Je sortis à nouveau mon smartphone pour connaître l'heure.

« _10h55 ! Eh m*rde ! Si je me dépêches pas ma soeur va ... oh et puis on s'en fout ! Mieux vaut que je sorte d'ici avant de penser à autre chose.»_

Non seulement le temps me poignardait au dos, mais à part des tunnels au km carré rempli de tuyaux de différentes tailles, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de sortie pour m'évader de cette endroit d'enfer qui était s'y humide que je n'arrivais même plus à transpirer.  
Parfois, certains des tunnels se ressemblaient tellement que j'avais l'impression que je tournais en rond. C'était vraiment l'enfer de vouloir sortir de ces souterrains.

J'avais finalement atteint un couloir qui ne faisait que s'étirer en longueur, mais j'atteignis le bout du chemin. Une petite porte métallique un peu rouillée se profilait. Était-ce une porte de sortie vers l'extérieure ou bien simplement l'entrée vers des catacombes plus sombre ou même pire ! La pièce du concierge. En tout cas, en tournant la poignée métallique pour ouvrir la porte, on sentait littéralement que celle-ci n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des lustres alors qu'un grincement assourdissant s'engouffrait au plus profond du tunnel.

Je traversai la porte pour accéder à ce que j'ai pensé au premier coup d'oeil comme étant les tunnels d'une station de métro souterrain de la ville, mais en m'approchant de plus près des rails, celle-ci semblaient très usées et dans un état lamentable. Les murs de béton fissurés, la noirceur embellissaient tout autant le sinistre de cet endroit.

À ce point-ci je me dis que logiquement, si je suivais le long du parcours de cette rame de métro, je devrais forcément arriver à un de ses arrêts qui me permettra de sortir d'ici et de revenir à la surface. Alors je me mis donc à la tâche en débutant à nouveau une de ses longues marches dans une direction qui hypothétiquement, devrait me conduire à ma porte de sortie.

Durant la marche, je pris à nouveau mon smartphone en quête d'un signal dans l'espoir d'envoyer un texto à ma soeur et lui faire comprendre que je serais en retard, mais il n'y en avait évidemment aucun. Cela faisait maintenant un bout que je me promenais le long de la rail de métro jusqu'à ce que je finisse par apercevoir un peu de lumière vive au loin. Ça m'a rendu excité d'un coup alors que je me dirigeais en accélérant à pas de course pour atteindre l'endroit où j'apercevais mon possible ticket de sortie.

Mais après y avoir réfléchis clairement je m'arrêtai d'un coup sec alors que je n'étais plus qu'à 5 mètres de l'endroit.

«_ Attends, maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi y'aurait de la lumière dans un endroit pourtant abandonné ?_ »

Je me positionnai maintenant en mode furtif pour ne pas me faire repérer au cas où l'endroit du quel je m'approche serait rempli de bandits ou de truc du genre, vous savez ? Un de ces repères secrets dont tout les gens finissent par découvrir l'existence dans un vieux film de gangster des années 80.

Alors que j'étais maintenant aux abords de l'endroit, je pris tout mon temps pour me faire le plus discret possible en y jetant un coup d'oeil pour scanner la pièce que j'allais découvrir.

Un coup d'oeil rapide plus tard et j'étais très perplexe par ce que je venais de voir. Heureusement, je ne voyais personne susceptible de garder l'entrée mais je pris mes précautions en marchant le plus doucement possible au cas où il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un de présent. Tout ce que je voyais dans ce repère y était très surprenant.

Le centre de ce que j'appellerais la salle principale était occupé par de gros canapés qui entouraient le tour de ce que je nommerais communément un salon. Il y avait aussi une télévision et même une console de jeux vidéos à côté de celle-ci. En me retournant, j'ai pu remarqué qu'il y avait une borne d'arcade juste après avoir descendu les marches.  
J'ai aussi remarqué au loin que l'entrée d'une des pièces était couverte par une porte dans le style «vieux japonais». Il avait aussi un petit faussé rempli d'eau avec lequel un pneu pendait juste au-dessus

« _Uh ! Un peu bizarre pour une baraque secrète je trouve ... à ce demander s'il y a pas des asiatiques faisant parti de leur groupe._ » Pensais-je. Oui, je sais cela semble raciste comme remarque, mais je croiyais sincérement cela.

Je scrutai maintenant un peu la cuisine. Elle était tout à fait ordinaire, bien que les électroménagers semblaient un peu vieux, le reste était propre, mis à part une boîte de pizza qui était encore sur la table à manger. Il y avait encore 2 pointes laissées à l'intérieur et puisque je commençais à ressentir la faim, je me dis que ça ne serait pas trop grave si je leur en "empruntait" une toute petite part. Mais, dès la première bouchée, je reposa aussitôt la pointe dans la boîte et je crachai ce que je venais d'ingérer par terre. Le goût était fade et horrible. Finalement, la pizza n'était peut-être pas aussi fraîche qu'elle en avait l'air et je ne voulais pas savoir non plus à quelle saveur elle était.

Je devais absolument trouver de l'eau pour m'enlever cet horrible goût de la bouche. Je regardai systématiquement dans le réfrégirateur, mais rien. Je tenta ma chance avec le congélateur et ...

\- O mon dieu ?! On dirait une sculpture de chat dans de la crème glacée, mais ça .. ça là ... c'est vivant ! Comment c'est possible ? M'exclamai-je surpris et horrifié par ma découverte à voix basse. Oui je sais, j'aime bien parlé à moi même -_-

Alors que celui-ci se mis à miauler bruyamment pour attirer l'attention, je refermai aussitôt la porte du congélateur. Des goûtes de sueurs ont commencé à perler sur mon front alors que je pensais qu'il aurait pu y avoir quelqu'un pour entendre tout ce bruit. Heureusement, rien ne déclara sa présence.

***Soupir***

Une autre des pièces que je m'apprêtait à visiter était recouverte d'une porte de métal avec des signes de danger,une croix rouge et même le symbole nucléaire.

« _Ouuuaiis ... mieux vaut pas s'en approcher. Juste au cas où_ » Pensais-je tout en prenant un pas de recul.

Il y avait aussi un couloir qui menait vers une autre rangée de pièce, cependant j'étais encore bien plus intriguer par celle avec un aspect japonais ou asiatique,si l'on préfére.

En m'y approchant, je ressentais à nouveau une de ces étranges sensations que l'on a lorsqu'on sait qu'il y a quelque chose proche de soi. Une onde ou quelque chose comme ça me titillaitt les oreilles dans le calme qui régnait par-ici. Ce n'était peut-être que mon imagination fertile qui me jouait un tour, mais bon ... il fallait que je le vois de moi même. De toute façon, j'aime bien cette sensation d'adrénaline qui coule dans mes veines et qui pompe mon coeur encore plus vite. Disons que j'ai été servit ces derniers jours aussi ^^

Je pris tout le temps pour doucement ouvrir la porte en la glissant lentement pour jeter un premier coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. De ce que je voyais, la pièce n'avait d'âme qui vive donc, j'entrai dans la pièce. L'allure de celle-ci était bien différente à ce que j'ai vu précédemment, comme je le pensais plutôt, cette pièce avait bien un aspect asiatique ancestrale. Juste avant de continuer sur ma découverte, je remarquai qu'au milieu de la pièce, il y avait là un arbre gigantesque qui semblait avoir pris forme au sol même de cette pièce, il y avait longtemps sûrement. C'était assez étonnant, car je pensais que cela était impossible de faire pousser de telle plante dans un environnement sous-terrain comme celui-ci.

Les murs,eux, étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie arborant différents dessins et symboles d'une époque ancestrale de ce que j'appellerais le Japon du Moyen-Âge. En fait, c'est ce que je pensais, car à force d'avoir lu et regarder des animés et des mangas ayant pour temps cette époque, je me disais que cela correspondait vachement à ce que j'observais.

Tout en regardant, encore un peu le contour de la pièce, je finis par remarquer une étagère dans un coin sur laquelle était entreposé différentes armes utilisées pour la pratique des arts-martiaux. J'en revenais tout simplement pas à quel point, l'aspect de cet endroit me semblait s'y familier et fascinant à la fois. Tout ça me rappelait à nouveau tous ces bons souvenirs que j'ai eu lorsque je pratiquais moi-même le karaté à notre bon vieux dojo moi et Flo.

Mais ça, c'était bien avant que je découvre le tennis ...

Le silence et le calme que dégageait la pièce était tellement bien que je décidai de prendre un peu mon aise et de m'allonger sur le tatami sur lequel j'étais posé. De toute façon, il commençait à se faire tard et la fatigue m'emportait peu à peu, alors prendre un peu de repos me semblait logique. Surtout qu'entre la belle étoile dans une soirée un peu frisquette et une pièce à une température presque agréable, mon choix était vite fait.

Yeux clos, je dirigeai maintenant mon attention sur les différents bruits environnant de la pièce ... le calme était plat ... s'y plat qu'en à peine quelques secondes, je sentis tous les muscles de mon corps se délier de leur stress et que ma conscience avec le moment présent n'était plus qu'à un fil avec sa connexion au monde réelle.

«_ Mmm ... s'y cal-me ... c'est tout aussi mieux qu'un rê .. ve_ » Pensais-je tout de suite avant que mon esprit ne glisse définitivement de l'autre côté des frontières du conscient.

**Une couple de minutes plus tard ...**

***Crak***

Bien que le bruit semblait très subtil et anodin, il n'en suffisait pas moins pour me réveiller du Nirvana dans lequel je m'étais plongé.  
Mes yeux voyaient un peu brouillon avec mon réveil un peu brusque, mais j'ai tout de suite remarqué quelque chose. Une porte était en position ouverte tout au fond de la pièce.

À ce moment-là, la vérité venait de me taper en plein visage. Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un dans cette endroit. Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler rien qu'à l'idée de mettre imaginer cette personne en train de m'observer tranquillement dans mon sommeil. En regardant, tout autour de la pièce, il n'y avait plus personne.

« _Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a rien fait pendant que je dormais ? Normalement, j'aurais dû me faire massacrer._ » Me questionnai-je.

L'heure n'était plus à se poser des questions, mais plutôt de fuir cet endroit avant que l'individu ne revienne et soit bien plus hostile en me voyant réveillé sur mes deux pattes. En me déplaçant sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la porte par laquelle je suis entré dans cette pièce tout à l'heure.

J'ouvris celle-ci lentement pour émettre le moins de bruit possible et ne pas alerter un éventuel agresseur. Par contre, la première chose qui se pointa à mes yeux a été une longue robe d'un mélange de rouge sombre,violet et même d'une touche de brun. À la lumière de cette vue,qui me fis le sursaut du siècle, je tombai sur le cul et recula à l'arracher d'un bon 5 mètres entre moi et l'inconnu. Après, avoir fini d'admirer le bas de sa robe qui cachait manifestement le bas de son corps, je jetai mon regard vers le visage du grand inconnu avec l'appréhension du pire à mes yeux ...

« _Oh .. my .. god ! C'est quoi ce truc-là ?!_» Pensais-je par l'impossibilité de ce que je regardais.

\- Vo..vous êtes un rat ?! Criai-je à tue-tête en pointant la créature du doigt. C'est quoi ce délire ?! Je dors encore ? ... c'est sûrement ça. Vous allez foncer sur moi et me manger ou je sais pas quoi et je vais finir par me réveiller non ?

J'espérais sincèrement que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve ou une grosse hallucination de ma part, mais le moment et les sensations semblaient bien trop réelle pour n'être que le fruit de mon subconscient.

Par contre,je remarquais que l'individu en question ne faisait que me fixer depuis une longue minute, sans répondre à mes interrogations ou quoi que ce soit. Je le fixa donc à mon tour du regard en espérant que cela produise quelque chose. En tout cas, si ce qu'il voulait était une guerre des yeux, c'est moi qui allait la perdre évidemment. Ma peur et la terreur se lisait à livre ouvert sur mon visage alors que lui restait là me fixant avec un regard aussi perçant que celui de ma soeur lorsque je lui ment.

Étonnement, l'individu à la tête de rat fit le premier mouvement. De sa manche, il sortit sa main (patte avant si l'on veut) et commença  
à glisser 2 de ses doigts sur le long de sa longue barbichette et m'adressa la parole pour la 1ère fois.

\- J'espère que notre invité ci-présent c'est bien reposé ? Demanda le rat.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela comme 1ère réplique de sa part. Tout ce suspense construit pour rien ...  
Je répondis avec une voix neutre pour ne pas paraître trop intrusif ou le provoquer.

\- Oui ... si on veut ... en fait, c'était même trop bien . Répondis-je à celui, qui selon moi, devait être le propriétaire de ce lieu.

\- Mmm ... je vois, je vois. Dit-il calmement avec un ton de voix profond et calme à la fois tout en affichant à ce qui ressemblerait à l'esquisse d'un sourire en continuant à jouer avec sa barbichette de sa main gauche.

Sans un mot de plus, il se retourna et se pencha pour ramasser ce que j'identifierai comme un plateau contenant une théière et 2 petites tasses.  
Il se mis à marcher, plateau en main, vers le milieu de la pièce et s' agenouilla à côté du tronc d'arbre qui trônait dans la pièce. Il se versa un certain liquide dans une des 2 petites tasses et se mit à siroter tranquillement le contenu. Entre deux gorgées, il s'adressa à moi pour la deuxième fois depuis notre rencontre.

\- Aimeriez-vous partager une petite tasse de thé ? Demanda-t-il.

Normalement, j'aurais refusé une telle offre, mais rien ne paraissait malsain chez lui et de toute façon, cela aurait été impoli de ne pas accepter puisque que je me suis moi même introduit chez lui.

\- D'accord, pourquoi pas. Dis-je avec une voix un peu plus animée.

Je me mis à une longueur de règle à côté de lui et m'agenouilla tout comme lui pour imiter sa position tandis que la créature versa un peu de thé dans l'autre petite tasse restante. Le rat me fit un signe de la tête pour que je prenne l'autre tasse sur le petit plateau. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de cela instantanément, mais mes mains tremblaient alors que j'avais la tasse dans les mains.

« _Mince ! Il est si proche. Qu'est-ce qui faudra bien que je fasse après ça ?_ »

La courte distance entre lui et moi me gênait évidemment, donc pour faire passer un peu le tout rapidement, je pris tout de suite une petite gorgée du thé qu'il m'avait offert.

\- ... ! ... c'es..c'est un thé noir du Népal non ? M'exclamai-je.

\- Effectivement. On dirait que tu connais bien le thé. Avança-t-il

\- Mon oncle était très proche de notre famille et il est un fan du thé. En plus, il voyage beaucoup et ça lui permettait donc de ramener différentes sortes de thé, qu'il nous donnait parfois. Affirmai-je. Je me souviens même d'une soirée où toute notre famille et mon oncle avions fait un concours où l'on devait deviner la saveur d'un thé. On lui avait aussi joué un tour en saupoudrant beaucoup de sel dans son thé préféré. Oh mon dieu que son expression en avait valu la peine.

\- Mmm... ta famille et toi semblent être en bonne entente. Répliqua-t-il.

Après l'invocation de ses mots, je regardai le fond de ma tasse désormais vide et un petit sourire se prononça sur mes lèvres.

\- Tss ! Vous savez, y'a quelques années, j'aurais totalement était d'accord avec vous mais au final comme on le dit souvent : le temps finit toujours par faire son oeuvre. Dis-je en utilisant un ton ironique sur mes derniers mots.

Il compris aussitôt la signification de mes mots et se mis à fixer à son tour sa tasse.

\- Bien sûr, le temps peuvent affaiblir les liens autant que les renforcer, mais ceux-ci ne disparaissent jamais. Affirma-t-il

\- À moins que le haine et la mort puissent couper ces liens.

\- ... Si tu le vois ainsi ... mais sache que ... Je l'interrompu.

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir une autre tasse de thé ? Demandai-je poliment.

D'un signe de tête, il accepta et remplis ma tasse que je lui tendis. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses derniers mots, je lui posai une nouvelle question.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, vous n'êtes pas seul dans cette endroit hein ? Parce qu'avec tous les aménagements que j'ai vu ... bah ça serait assez bête de penser que vous seriez seul ici non ? Le questionnai-je. Sans pousser le bouchon trop loin évidemment.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé toujours en fixant devant-soi.

\- Bonne observation. Oui, je ne suis pas seul ici dans cette demeure. Tu vois, j'ai la tâche de m'occuper aussi de mes 4 fils ...

« _4 fils ! Attends ... est-ce que ça signifie qu'il y aurait 4 autres rats de sa taille qui habitent ici ?! Oh my god ... l'image que ça me donne en tête __***frissons***_ » Pensais-je en ne portant plus trop attention sur ce qu'il disait.

\- Parfois il est difficile de contrôler leur tempérament ou même leur fougue, mais ...

\- E..Euh désolé ! Je ne vous écoutait plus. J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées et ...

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai déjà cette habitude d'imprégner avec l'un de mes fils. Dit-il d'un ton assureur.

Je bus les dernières gouttes du liquide restant dans ma tasse et je la déposai sur le petit plateau. Alors que l'individu tout juste à côté de moi continuait de siroter son thé, un long silence d'une autre minute s'ensuivit. Soudainement, un éclair de lucidité me frappa.

\- Oh c'est vrai ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Qu'est-ce que je suis con parfois. Mon nom est Mario ... Mario Létourneau pour faire complet. Lui dis-je.

Il se retourna vers moi et se présenta à son tour.

\- Anciennement, on me nommait du nom d'Hamato Yoshi mais maintenant, je suis mieux connu sous le nom de Splinter. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance M. Létourneau .

\- Moi aussi, c'est un honneur de faire la votre M. Splinter . Répliquai-je tout en me penchant face à lui pour faire un salut honorifique.

Il fit de même. Ensuite, un nouveau silence se déclara entrecouper par le sirotement du thé de Splinter.

\- Doooonnc ... maintenant que les présentations sont faites ... j'présume que vous voudriez bien savoir comment j'me suis retrouvé chez vous, non ? Lui demandai-je.

\- Je crois que ce serait fort bien appréciez. Répondit-il avec un air un peu plus sérieux.

\- Parfait. ***soupir*** Bon, pour mieux comprendre, j'crois que je vais devoir tout vous raconter ce qui s'est passé à partir d'hier. Eh bien, mon histoire débute hier soir après l'un de mes matchs de tennis alors que je suis sorti pendant la soirée pour ...

( **AH ! Vous pensiez que j'allais vous faire un autre pavé d'un millier de mots pour résumer tout ce qui s'est passé hein ? Eh bien dommage :P** )

Pendant que je lui racontait entièrement ce qui m'est arrivé ces 2 derniers jours, Splinter écoutait très attentivement mes péripéties et lorsque j'en avais terminé un bout, il hochait simplement la tête pour confirmé qu'il avait compris et que je pouvais continué. Étrangement, lorsque j'ai parlé de ma rencontre avec les 4 créatures reptiliennes d'hier, Splinter a même commencé à me poser certaines questions par rapport aux détails de l'événement : les détails physiques,le caractère des individus, des mots ou des phrases que ceux-ci auraient pu prononcer, etc...

Après, un bon 5 minutes à discuter de tout ce qui s'est passé il y quelques heures à peine jusqu'à mon arrivé ici, j'avais terminé mon exposé.

\- Et puis le bruit d'un craquement m'a réveillé et puis j'pense que vous connaissez la suite tout autant mieux que moi. Finis-je avec un petit sourire nerveux. Je sais qu'à certains moments ça peut paraître invraisemblable mais vous me croyez non ?

Il ferma ses yeux et recommença à jouer avec sa longue barbichette , c'était sûrement une tactique d'analyse de sa part. Il finit par les rouvrir au bout d'une minute.

\- Alors ? Lui posai-je.

\- Une histoire divertissante et intéressante dois-je dire. Me répondit-il sereinement en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

\- ***Poker face*** ... non non ce que je voulais dire c'est est-ce que vous croyez à mon histoire ?

\- Bien sûr que oui jeune homme. De toute façon, s'y je n'avais détecter en toi qu'une seule once de malhonnêté, nous ne serions pas ici à discuter avec une bonne tasse de thé tiède, tu ne crois pas ? Me dit-il en me donnant par la suite un regard avec lequel je ne savais pas si je devais avoir le sang glacé ou plutôt être réconforter de sa présence.

\- Si c'est vous qui le dite ... Répliquai-je tout en me grattant le derrière de la tête avec timidité.

Sans prévenir, mon smartphone se mit à vibrer. Je le sortis pour savoir pourquoi et l'écran principale afficha ceci :

« Vous avez plus de 5 appels manqués et 8 messages dans votre boîte en attente de réponses.»

J'ai tout de suite remarqué que la barre de réseau sur mon smartphone était presque pleine. Ça signifiait sûrement que le réseau se rendait par ici. Mais alors, pourquoi pas dans le reste du métro ?

Dans le temps de le dire, je composai immédiatement le numéro de ma soeur tout en m'éloignant un peu de Splinter pour conserver un peu ma vie privée.

\- Eh ben eh ben ! Si c'est pas notre M. fait moi confiance qui appelle sa soeur qui s'inquiète pour lui et aurait passé proche d'appeler la police ... Mais bon dieu de m**de ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?!

\- ***soupir*** Bon, écoutes. J'ai pas trop le temps de dire ce qui se passe mais j'veux juste que tu saches que j'vais bien et que t'as pas ...

\- Évidemment ! C'est sûr que tout va bien hein ?! Toi, dehors, dans une ville potentiellement dangereuse comme New-York la nuit. Sérieusement, tu penses vraiment que je vais avaler ça et faire comme si de rien n'était ?! ... tu t'es mis dans la merde, c'est ça hein ? Tu sais Mario que j'suis là pour t'aider. J'suis ta soeur ! On ...

\- Je sais déjà tout ça. Bla bla bla liens familiaux et bla bla encore. Regarde, j'voulais juste que tu saches que je reviendrai tard, d'acc ? Bonne nuit !

***Raccroche* + *soupir***

Je me retournai vers Splinter qui ne semblait pas avoir changé d'un poil l'expression de son visage.

\- Je suis désolé si vous avez pu entendre ce qui s'est dis, je ... Il m'interrompu.

\- Ne t'inquiet pas. Nous avons irrémédiablement tous des conflits que nous souhaitons régler avec certain de nos proches. Hélas, mes fils et moi ne font pas exception à la règle.

Après cela, je devais absolument repartir d'ici au plus vite pour retourner à mon logement. Donc, je remerciai rapidement et proprement Splinter pour son hospitalité.

\- Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir accueilli dans votre demeure alors que je ne le méritai pas vraiment ... et pour le thé aussi. Lui dis-je en le saluant correctement à sa coutume.

\- Cela a été un plaisir d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance M.Létourneau. Mais, j'aimerais une chose de votre part en échange.

\- Oui ?

\- Promettez moi que vous ne révélerai à quiconque l'emplacement de notre maison.

\- No problemo ! Exclamai-je avec un petit clin d'oeil.

\- Et si il advenait à ce que tu reviennes par ici, tâches d'être plus discret la prochaine fois en entrant. Dit-il en buvant à nouveau dans sa petite tasse de thé.

Cette dernière réplique m'a surprise.

\- Attendez , vous saviez que j'étais là depuis le moment où j'ai pénétrez chez vous ?! Comment vous avez fait pour savoir ? Vous avez des pouvoirs psychiques ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Ton boucan dans la cuisine a dérangé ma méditation et de plus, je haïs les chats.

\- Oh ... ok .. bon .. eh bien au revoir. Envoyai-je avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir d'ici.

Je refermai tranquillement la porte avant de me retourner et partir d'ici.

\- Nooooon, pas possible ! Je rêve ?

\- Oh non Mickey c'est bien ce moins que rien de l'autre jour. Dit-il d'une voix qui se remplit d'une colère apparente.

Devant moi, au milieu du salon se tenait les 4 créatures à peau de lézard, verte et aux bandeaux de différentes couleurs de l'autre soir qui m'avaient poursuivies. Mon cerveau a cliqué comme si je venais d'avoir une nouvelle révélation.

« _Attends ... 4 fils, 4 créatures ... et ils voulaient des détails sur ma rencontre avec eux, hier soir ... ah ah ... comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu voir l'évidence même ? Ces créatures , non ces reptiles plutôt, ce sont ces fils ... ouaip, comme ma soeur l'avais dit, je suis dans de la belle merde._ »

**À suivre ...**

**A.N : **

**En tout cas, féliciatation pour ceux qui sont rendu à cet étape de ma fanfic :) Comme vous avez pu le constatez, j'ai décidé de faire tourné le chapitre pas mal autour du personnage de Maître Splinter. Écrire un personnage comme lui est assez difficile et c'est pour cela que je voulais lui dédié un chapitre à lui, car par après je ne pense pas lui donné un aussi gros rôle dans l'histoire (mais bon, on ne sait jamais ;) ). J'espère simplement que vous avez de nouveau appréciez la lecture et comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, les tortues seront de nouveau présente dans le prochain chapitre :D**


	9. Des tortues dans le décor

**Hello tout le monde :D Comme vous le voyez, le 9ème chapitre est sorti bien plus tôt que le 8ème ne la fait. Vous comprendrez à la fin pourquoi ;) Mais j'avertis que celui-ci est plus court que le précédent donc, je prévois que le suivant devrais être de même !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Des tortues dans le décor**

* * *

Oh oui, j'étais littéralement dans la merde jusqu'au cou et je n'avais franchement plus de temps à leur consacrer puisque je devais retourner chez nous le plus vite possible.

Ce qui veut dire que je pris la décision de piquer une course vers l'entrée du repère.

\- Oooh non ! Toi tu restes ici. Mickey ! Aide-moi à l'attraper. Lança le mutant au bandeau rouge.

\- Hey ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici Raph ! S'indigna celui au bandeau bleu.

\- Ça va mal se terminer moi j'vous dis. Avertis celui au bout de tissu violet sur le visage.

\- Pas le temps ! T'es trop lent à réfléchir Léo. Répliqua Raph.

En un claquement de doigts, la tortue au bandeau orange et celle au bandeau rouge m'encerclait tandis que les 2 autres étaient encore au centre du salon.

\- Laisses la place au pro "Raphie", je m'en occupe. Assura celui au bandeau orange. BOYAKASHA ! Cria t-il en lançant un jump-kick dans les airs. Je me balançai tout de suite en position planche d'un bond en atterrissant sur l'appui de mes avant-bras pour éviter son coup.

\- Attends Mic ...

*BAM !*

Raph venait de recevoir le coup de pied de Mickey en plein torse qui le propulsa contre le mur du fond.

\- Désolé Raph , ça va ? Lui dit-il pour tenter de l'apaiser sur la bourde qu'il avait commise.

\- À part le fait que mon frère vient de littéralement me projeter contre le mur, ça va bien. Crétin ! Répondit Raph.

\- AH ! Je vous l'avais dit. Triompha la tortue au bandeau mauve.

À nouveau sur mes 2 chevilles, je profitai du chaos pour reprendre ma course vers l'entrée ... qui s'arrêta à nouveau par l'une des tortues.

«_ É-vi-demment ! -_-_ »

Cette fois, c'était celui avec le bandeau bleu,Léo si je me souviens bien. Il se voulait plus incisif puisqu'il avait une de ses 2 épées pointée vers moi pour m'empêcher de passer.

\- Allez Léo ! Découpe-le pour moi ! Insista son frère au bandeau rouge.

Lui et son frère au bandeau de couleur orange nous avait finalement rejoins avec leur arme en main. Le colérique Raph possédait ses saï, dont j'ai déjà fait la connaissance avec hier et son ami,tout juste à côté, qui se trimbalait avec deux paires de Nunchaku. Les chances que je puissent m'échapper était maintenant de très mince à nul. Et ça c'était sans raconter la volé que j'allais probablement avoir par c'est 3 là.

\- Les gars, vous vous rendez que vous êtes en train de menacer un garçon sans arme avec les vôtre ?! Alerta la tortue laisser pour compte au beau milieu du salon.

\- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire. Répliqua Raph.

\- Réfléchis un peu bon sang. Il est sans arme, tu crois vraiment qu'il va riposter ou même "peut" riposter avec ses poings ? Insista la tortue au bandeau violet.

\- Comme si je n'avais que ça à penser. Dit-il en roulant les yeux. De toute façon qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il n'a pas cachée une arme dans sa manche ou bien eu..euuh... son slip ouais hein ? On n'est jamais sûr. Rétorqua Raph qui semblait vraiment vouloir chercher une raison quelconque à son agression armé envers moi.

\- Sérieusement Raph ... je veux bien croire ça mais même nos ennemis seraient pas assez bête pour manquer autant d'imagination. Répondit la tortue au centre de la pièce avec un regard perplexe.

La tortue avec le foulard orange sur les yeux intervint dans la conversation.

\- Bon, on se dépêche les frangins. Y'a une pizza qui attend a être fini dans la cuisine et j'ai la dalle en plus. Affirma t-il alors que son estomac se mit à gronder. Vous voyez ?!

En entendant cette tortue mentionner la pizza de la cuisine, le coeur m'a levé en repensant au goût qu'elle avait. Sérieusement ?! Il était prêt à manger ça ? C'est pas pour critiquer ses goûts mais franchement ... ça s'apparente autant mieux aux déchets, selon moi.

\- ÇA SUFFIT !

Mon coeur en prit un autre coup. Tout le monde y compris moi se retournèrent vers la source du bruit qui était nul autre que le vieux rat dont j'ai fait la connaissance un peu plus tôt, , qui se tenait debout fièrement avec sa canne dans la main gauche.

\- Maître Splinter ?! Crièrent les 4 tortues à l'unissons.

\- Vous en faites pas maître, on maîtrise parfaitement la situation. Lança celui avec un bandeau orange plein d'assurance.

-Euh ... au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à sortir du dojo ? Vous n'étiez pas là aussi sensei ? Demanda la tortue avec le katana et le bandeau bleu sur la tête.

\- Mes fils, souvenez-vous de cette leçon que je vous ai apprise. Ne jugez pas un individu sur le premier regard que vous lui porter. En réponse à ta question Léonardo, j'ai bel et bien eu une petite discussion avec notre invité en face de toi et rien n'indique qu'il n'a quoi que ce soit de malain.

\- M.. ma ... mais Maître Splinter, l'autre soir, il a ... Splinter interrompu Raph.

\- Je suis au courant. Rien ne sera à redire sur cette histoire. À moins bien sûr que le jeune homme, ici présent, n'aille quelque chose à ajouter.

\- Non pas réellement ... mis à part les multiples menaces de celui-là. Accusai-je en pointant du doigt Raph qui se mit à grincer des dents visiblement irriter par ma remarque.

\- C'était des techniques d'intimidation. Grogna la tortue plus énervé que jamais.

\- Je pense pas que la menace de mort est la meilleure façon d'intimider ton adversaire Raphaël. Envoya Leonardo.

\- Alors tu suggères quoi chef sans peur ? Que je leur donne des câlins comme les bisounours pour les amadouer avant de leur éclater la tronche ?

\- J'serais pas contre moi. Répliqua Mickey.

\- Encore et toujours à remettre mes décisions en doute hein ? Évidemment, il faut toujours que tu fasses les choses à ta tête et quand tout tourne mal, ça retombe sur moi ***soupir***

Plus la dispute allait, mieux valait que je me pousse de leur étreinte avant qu'une bataille générale parte et je sois au milieu de tout ça. Maintenant, je comprenais un peu mieux le calvaire de M. Splinter d'éduquer ces gars-là. Faute de pouvoir m'interposer physiquement avec eux, je désirai vraiment leur raconter ma version des faits de l'autre soir pour calmer le jeu avec le zigoto avec le bandeau rouge sur les yeux, qui allait étrangement bien avec son humeur rageante du moment.

M. Splinter me fit signe de venir m'installer sur l'un des sofa de la pièce centrale. Le gars avec le masque violet sur le visage ainsi que son ami au masque orange étaient les seuls pour le moment à s'être assis,l'un sur le sofa d'en face et l'autre par terre, pour écouter mon histoire tandis que les 2 farfelus à l'entrée continuaient leur dispute sur une question de "leadership". Splinter semblait toute fois irrité par le bruit de fonds que causait ces 2 fils.

\- Léonardo ! Raphaël ! Voudriez-vous être poli avec notre invité et venir écouter ce qu'il a dire ? Vous aurez tout le reste du temps au dojo pour réfléchir à vos actes. Insista fermement M. Splinter.

Les 2 tortues se tuent et celui au bandeau bleu se retourna le premier face à Splinter.

\- Oui, sensei** *soupir*** se résigna t-il à dire.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers le petit fauteuil poire proche de gars au masque mauve. Son frère,Raph, quant à lui, émit à nouveau de petits grognements tout en faisant son arrivé dans le salon sans même poser un regard vers son père.

« _Mais, ils sont vraiment de la même famille sérieux ?! Faut pas que je sois étonné si j'me réveille au beau milieu de mon lit et je découvre que j'ai fait un abus de substance illicite avant de m'endormir lol !_ »

\- Mmm... ah ah ça fait un peu bizarre de raconter mon histoire à plusieurs personn ...

\- Dépêches-toi. On n'a pas que ça à faire ...

commença à fixer sérieusement Raph. Il se tut aussitôt avec une légère angoisse par rapport au regard froid de .

\- Bon ben je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que je vous raconte le tout depuis le début d'hier soir.

Pendant que je leur racontai mon récit et ma version des faits de cette fatidique dernière soirée, je mis autant de détails que possible sur les événements, les descriptions des personnes ayant croisées mon chemin ainsi que mes affrontements face à des membres du clan des Dragons Mauves, comme celui que j'ai battu à coup de raquettes de tennis (oui ! faut bien le croire) avant que ceux-ci entre en scène et le combat de tout à l'heure face à 5 d'entre eux.

Par contre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer ce petit sourire que Raph affichait sur le bout de ces lèvres dans les moments où je leur racontais les détails de mon combat avec les membres de ce gang de rue. Je finis tout de même par terminer de raconter ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Wooh dude ... est-ce que vous croyez que j'aurais moi aussi la chance de sauver une jolie gonzesse pour sortir avec elle par après ? S'exclama la tortue au masque orange.

\- Nah ! Pas de chance. À moins que tu trouves une pilule magique pour te transformer en humain version star de ciné, t'auras auuucune chance sinon. De toute façon, le vert est pas très à la mode c'est temps-ci. Répondit Raph.

\- J'y pense et tout me semble parfaitement plausible, excuse nous pour le malentendu d'hier. Dit la tortue au masque violet en me donnant un petit sourire d'approbation alors que je pu admirer pour la première fois le trou qui se révélait sur son dentier.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'objection à ce que tu nous as racontés aussi. De toute façon, Maître Splinter semblait déjà avoir confiance en tes dire, alors je ferais de même. Oh ! Et désolé pour ce qui c'est passé hier. S'excusa t-il en s'inclinant avant de relever la tête par après.

\- T'en fais pas, même moi j'ai ma part de faute dans cette histoire. Si j'avais peut-être pu vous expliquer plus tôt ce qui c'était passé ... je crois qu'on aurait sûrement pu éviter tout le drame par la suite, tu sais .. avec la vieille grincheuse et tout le reste. Répliquai-je aux 2 tortues tout en m'inclinant à mon tour. Quoiqu'il y a encore une toute petite mini mini chose qui me chicote.

D'un coup, je me retournai vers Raph qui "s'amusait" toujours avec son frère au masque orange. Il ne me portait aucune attention pour le moment.

\- Dis-moi Raph. C'était quoi ce sourire en coin lorsque je vous ai raconté ma rencontre avec les membres du clan des Dragons Mauves ? Lui demandai-je intrigué mais un peu vexé par la réaction qu'il avait à ce moment-là.

Il cessa ses activités avec son frère, se leva et se plaça direct à peine à une dizaine de centimètres de mon visage tout en me regardant dans les yeux avec le regard d'une personne incrédule et méprisante. Il profita de la proximité pour me dire à voix basse.

\- Mon maître et mes frères ont peut-être cru à ton histoire débile de conte de fées mais moi, je marche pas la-dedans.

Son expression se changea avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Franchement, qui serait assez stupide pour croire qu'un jeune de ton âge, sans arme, aurait eu le dessus sur 5 hommes potentiellement dangereux. Dit-il en éclatant d'un rire d'exclamation.

\- Tu te trompes Raph. Je n'ai jamais dit m'être débarrasser des 5. J'ai simplement réussi à en soumettre un et blessé un autre à la cuisse en lançant le couteau de celui que j'avais neutralisé pour ensuite m'échapper de leur cercle. Répliquai-je bêtement.

\- Alors, comment tu m'expliques le fait d'avoir réussi à soumettre le chef de leur bande sans aucune arme ? Le pouvoir de l'amour ? AH !

\- ah ... elle aurait été drôle si ton caractère de mer** m'empêchait pas de la rire. Non, figures-toi que j'ai déjà eu des cours de Kempo et d'auto-défense quand j'étais plus jeune. Vraiment très utile finalement. Répliquai-je à nouveau avec un sourire confiant.

Les dents de Raph se resserrèrent avec ma réplique, mais son visage s'illumina soudain alors que celui passa à côté de moi et bondit, à l'aide du sofa, jusqu'à la porte du dojo où prônait.

\- Donc, je suis sûûûrr que notre invité ci-présent aimerais bien nous faire une démonstration de ce qu'il sait faire. Offra Raph.

\- Oooh non ! C'est une blague Raph ou quoi ?! J'vois où tu veux en venir et si c'est seulement pour une question de vengeance alors ... S'empressa d'exprimer Léo

\- Léo a raison Raph. Cesses d'en faire qu'à ta tête et contrôle tes nerfs un peu. Tes décisions irréfléchies vont encore te coûter cher, c'est moi qui te le dit. Argumenta Donnie.

-La ferme Donnie ! Je me fou de ton avis, tout ce que je veux c'est de savoir s'il a l'étoffe de ce qu'il nous a dit ou bien s'il n'est qu'un escroc et un salo de menteur. Alors ! Ta réponse ?! Demanda Raph comme s'il brûlait d'impatience à l'énoncé de ma décision.

Il se faisait encore plus tard, ma soeur m'attendait inquiète, mais pourtant, le feu à l'intérieur de mon coeur se mis à brûler encore plus intensément. Je n'avais aucune intention de fuir face à cette arrogant, énervé et mesquin de Raph. Évidemment, son expérience en combat et ses techniques d'art-martiaux sont certainement astronomiquement meilleur que le bagage dont j'ai pu encaissé durant ses 2 derniers jours. Mais j'étais aussi très intrigué de savoir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre pour un gros parleur.

\- ... J'en déduis que c'est une invitation à ce battre contre toi hein ? T'inquiet, j'me défilerai pas. L'assurai-je.

\- Ça, c'est de la musique à mes oreilles. S'exclama Raph d'un ton ravis.

**À suivre ...**

**A.N : Eh oui ! bonjour monsieur Cliffhanger :P J'espère que cela vous mettra un peu plus "hyper" pour le prochain chapitre :) Merci encore pour ceux qui prenne leur temps de lire ma fanfic :D **


	10. Prouver sa valeur

**Salut à tous lecteurs :D Bah ... bon y'a pas grand-chose à dire à part que j'ai mis un temps fou pour faire parvenir ce 10ème chapitre entre vos yeux après 3 semaines durant lesquelles j'étaient aux études avec mes examens et pourtant, j'avais la possibilité de le finir il y a une semaine de cela alors qu'il ne me restait que quelques lignes à mettre -_- Mais bon ! Puisqu'on ait là mieux vaut en profiter pas vrai ;) Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce chapitre est définitivement plus long que le précédent (pour la peine du retard ! ). J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Prouver sa valeur **

* * *

\- Ah ! Bonne chance pour que Maître Splinter accepte ça. Dit Donnie tout à fait convaincu de ce qu'il avançait. Pas vrai Maître ?

M. Splinter se mit à nouveau à jouer avec sa longue petite barbiche tout en pensant longuement. Puis, il se retourna vers moi inclinant sa tête vers le haut.

\- Est-ce ce que tu veux vraiment ? Je t'avertis que mon fils n'est pas un tendre de cœur. M'avertis-t-il. Si tu surestime tes capacités, cela ne pourrait n'être qu'une perte de temps et d'énergie de ta part.

Sans hésiter, je brandis mon point vigoureusement vers Raph avec un de ses gros sourire confiant, comme un de ses personnages de Shounen pour montrer à quel point ils sont confiant et badass. Je pensais que ça ferait pas mal classe.

\- Satisfait de ma réponse ?

\- Ainsi soit-il. Accepta M. Splinter.

Donnie a été pour ainsi dire "étonné" de la réponse de son maître.

En un petit 5 minutes de préparation plus tard, nous étions tous à l'intérieur du dojo. Moi et Raph étions debout sur la surface remplie de tatamis alors que les 3 autres tortues se sont placés à l'extérieur du champ limite d'action, à genoux. M. Splinter,lui, se tenait tous juste à ma gauche, prêt à lancer nos hostilités.

Du coin de l'oreille j'entendis celui qui possède un bandeau orange, Mickey je crois, dire quelque chose à son frère avec le masque bleu, Léo.

\- Tu t'imagines la honte qu'il se prendrait s'il fallait qu'il perd face à ce novice. Chuchota-t-il trop fort en ricanant un peu par la suite.

Raphaël se déplaça d'une grande enjambée à la portée de Mickey.

***Toc, toc,toc***

\- Ouuuaip ! Affirmation aussi improbable et vide de sens que ta tête d'escargot. Affirma Raph avant de se replacer à sa place initiale.

\- Hey ! S'indigna Mickey.

«_Novice ? lol ! J'vais lui mettre mon poing dans sa face s'il refait encore une de ses mauvaises blagues. _» Pensais-je par son ignorance.

Jusque là en retrait de notre discussion, M. Splinter s'avança presque à mi-chemin entre nous deux pour nous donner le signal.

\- Çaaa vaaa maal se teeermiiineeer. Affirma langoureusement Donnie toujours sûr de lui même. Et deviner qui va devoir ramasser tout le bordel et bander les blessés ?

\- Arrêtes de dramatiser Donnie. Ça pourrait être en fait un très bon combat qui sait. Répliqua Léo en voulant se montrer un peu plus optimiste.

\- Ouuuais ... non. J'suis réaliste Léo pas un utopiste.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas pu manger ma pizzaaaa. Se lamenta Mickey comme s'il allait pleurer de chaude larme.

*** Facepalm en synchro avec Léo et Donnie ***

\- Hmm HMM ! Exclama M. Splinter férocement du fond de sa gorge.

Les 3 frères se turent automatiquement.

« _Au moins, ils savent écouter leur maître_ x) » Réfléchissais-je avec tous les scénarios les plus farfelus qui pouvaient mal tourner dans ces conditions.

M. Splinter nous donna son petit discours du combattant d'honneur et de se battre loyalement avec tout ce qu'on avait dans le corps et l'esprit. Cela me fascina un peu tandis que Raph semblait être habituer à se genre de discours alors qu'il ne faisait que me fixer avec ses yeux de feux rempli de vengeance et de colère.

\- T'as une dernière volonté ? Me demanda-t-il comme s'il s'imaginait que tout était déjà dans la poche.

\- 6 ans de Karaté-Kempo et une ceinture brune 1ère kyu. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Lui renvoyai-je avec un autre sourire bien confiant.

M. Splinter recula de deux pas avant de nous donner le signal.

Raphaël se mis aussitôt en position de combat. Mais, d'une façon très classique avec les genoux légèrement pliés et ses 2 poings à l'avant. J'avais complètement oublié sur le coup qu'il ne pouvait utiliser ses armes. Ça m'aidera certainement. Je me plaçai donc à mon tour, comme si je jouais au tennis en bondissant un peu sur mes appuis.

Mon plan était simple et rapide : je me devais d'exploser sur mon allègement pour surprendre Raph avec ma vitesse et le mettre K.O en un seul coup. Mais franchement, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'un seul coup suffirait à la mettre à terre.

\- AJIDE ! Expulsa M. Splinter d'un coup sec de sa bouche.

« _Maintenant _! »

Avec mes 2 appui qui atterrirent en même temps que le signal de départ, je fonçais déjà en direction de Raph qui n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps de comprendre la situation. À seulement 1 mètre de lui, j'effectuai une feinte de corps rapide pour le tromper dans la direction de ma frappe. Il mordu à l'hameçon en se protégeant le haut du corps avec ses bras. Une propulsion rapide de mon appui du pied gauche et j'étais maintenant prêt à lui lancer mon meilleur coup de pied au ventre avec ma jambe droite. C'était trop facile.

\- HA ! Expirai-je.

*Pouf !*

Raph venait de recevoir mon kick en plein ventre, mais pourtant ...

« _Quoi ?! Il a pas bougé d'un centime_ ... »

Ça ne semblait lui avoir rien fait ! Mon attaque éclair qui était sensé le mettre K.O en un seul coup pour me donner une victoire rapide et décisive venait de lamentablement échouer.

\- wow ... euh ... comment formuler ça .. euh ... ouais uh ... c'était pathétique. Ça manquait horriblement de force si tu veux savoir et la prochaine fois, utilise la surface sous ton pied pour un meilleur impact plutôt que la surface plane de ton pied sur le dessus. Me corrigea-t-il alors que je me demandais encore à moi même le pourquoi de mon échec.

Après son regard de compassion que me donna Raph pour ma tentative exécrable, il changea aussitôt celui-ci avec un regard malsain. Vous savez, ce regard qui vous dit :

« _Dégages d'ici ou bien tu vas en manger une sacré bonne_ ! »

Ouais eh bien, c'était celui-là .

\- Bon. Laisses moi te montrer comment on fait vraiment ça. Assura Raph.

Sans avertir au préalable, Raph me lança un terrible coup de pied à l'abdomen,que je ne pu éviter, et me fis reculer d'un mètre. Pendant, une seconde j'avais cru perdre ma respiration. La puissance de son coup était terrible. J'avais même l'impression qu'il c'était retenu un peu.

\- T'au .. aurais pu y aller un peu plus molo Raphie non. Contrai-je face à son dernier assaut.

\- Je t'avais déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Se frustra-t-il à me dire.

Il n'en fallu pas de moins pour qu'il face un nouvel assaut vers moi en perdant son calme. Par contre, je positionnai mes 2 bras sur mon ventre qui reçu à nouveau son coup de pied qui me fit reculer d'un autre mètre et tomber à la renverse. Je me releva aussitôt en à peine 2 secondes, et fonça à nouveau sur lui avec la même rapidité qu'au départ pour lui balancer mon coup de pied latéral dans les côtes.

Cependant, Raph bloqua aisément mon coup avec son avant-bras gauche avant d'agripper ma jambe avec ses 2 bras. Je voyais où il voulait en venir.

«_Oh merde ... pas la projection !_ »

Un nouveau sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage avant d'effectuer sa prochaine prise. C'est ainsi qu'en un éclair, il souleva le reste de mon corps avec ma jambe avant de faire quelques tours sur lui-même avec moi à son bout, ce qui commença à me rendre malade.

\- Lâche-moi ! Lui lançai-je.

\- Hehe... pas de problème. Ricana-t-il.

D'un moment je me retrouvais à tournoyer autour d'un axe et maintenant je volais dans les airs juste avant de m'écraser au sol en pièces détachées. Cette chute ... ça venait de faire vraiment mal par contre. J'eue de la peine à me relever de cette chute en hauteur cette fois.

\- Faut croire que t'es pas fait pour te battre avec tes jambes. Par contre, j'admet que t'es sacrément rapide. J'espère que t'as ce qui faut dans les poings au moins.

Son invitation à un 2ème Round était très alléchante mais, il fallait que je sois plus prudent dorénavant. Je savais aussi que si je voulais l'emporter, il me fallait être plus rapide que lui à nouveau pour espérer lui infliger quelques coups.

Je me releva d'un bond tout en me remettant à sautiller sur mes appuis. Mais Raph avait compris ma tactique et fonça tout de suite sur moi pour prendre les devants. Un poing direct au visage m'attendais, mais je l'évita de justesse grâce à mon temps de réaction amélioré avec mon allègement. Cela me donna le champ libre pour lui mettre une bonne gauche au ventre.

Mais, il ne suffit que d'un instant pour Raph, après ma première réussite, pour contre-attaquer en un éclair même dans la douleur. Il tournoya rapidement pour me lancer un coup de son coude droit à ma poitrine, pour me dégager un peu. Il s'ensuivit d'une rafale de 3 coups de poings dont j'ai su esquiver le 2ème mais le 1er et le 3ème coup mon atteint sous le menton et l'autre au ventre. Pendant un nouvel instant, je perdis mon air. Mais, Raph ne s'en souciait guère.

Je positionnai alors mes deux bras en face pour tenter de me protéger le haut du corps et le visage, cependant Raph en profita pour me donner un nouveau coup de poing au ventre suivi d'un genou bien placer au même endroit. J'avais vraiment l'impression que j'allais maintenant dégueuler mon repas de tout à l'heure sur le tatamis. Il brisa ensuite facilement ma défense avec un bon crochet. J'essayai immédiatement de l'atteindre au visage avec un coup de poing direct mais, il esquiva facilement avant de s'extirper dans mon angle mort en un éclair et m'envoyer un kick dans le bas du dos qui me fit voler à 2 mètres devant moi jusqu'à terre.

Cette séquence d'action venait maintenant de me révéler 2 choses. De un, que je suis tout simplement pas de son calibre et de deux, si je continue le combat, je risque de m'amocher bien plus sérieusement. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour arrêter ce match ? Abandonner ? Non, tout sauf ça. Mon honneur en prendrait un trop gros coup.

\- Quoi, on joue déjà le mort ? T'as eu ta leçon. T'as compris que t'étais faible et t'admets tes mensonges de tout à l'heure maintenant ? Lança Raph.

« _Eh merde ! Si je fais rien, j'aurais non seulement rien prouver et je serais qu'un loser après ça ... mais je sais que je vais me faire démolir encore si je me relève ... oh ! Et puis on s'en fout ! _»

Cette fois et après un long moment, je me relevai plus difficilement sur mes 2 jambes et juste pour le provoquer un peu, je l'encourageai à venir à ma rencontre avec mon signe du poing de tout à l'heure.

\- Hmpf ! J'préfère mieux ça. Répliqua t-il en me donnant un nouveau sourire.

Cette fois-ci lui et moi foncèrent sur l'un l'autre. De mon côté, j'avais une meilleure porté alors je lui envoya donc l'un de ses coups de poings casual vers mon adversaire qui l'évita facilement avant qu'il ne me renvoie l'appareil. Mais, j'évitai le coup à mon tour en me laissant chuter vers l'arrière en finissant avec une petite roulade arrière.

Je ne perdis pas de temps avant de rebondir sur Raph avec un coup de pied au niveau de son torse qu'il encaissa facilement. Raph pris aussitôt ma jambe et me regarda avec un de ses autres sourires malsains.

\- Un nouveau tour ?

\- Va te faire met .. WOHOoo !

Raph me lança à nouveau à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Alors que j'étais à terre et que je recommençais à me lever,Raph arriva à pas de course et tenta de m'écraser en sautant sur moi. Je fis une roulade immédiate pour éviter le coup, mais Raph continua d'essayer de m'écraser avec son pied jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à me relever grâce à mes appuis et ma rapidité d'action.

Cette fois, je fonça tout de suite sur Raph en l'enlaçant complètement pour tenter de le déstabiliser et le mettre à terre. Mais, 2 coups de genoux plus tard et je lâchai la prise et il me mis un coup de marteau, avec ses 2 poings liés, dans le dos, ce qui me mis au sol à nouveau, dans la souffrance.

Il me fallu un peu plus de 15 secondes pour me remettre seulement sur mes 2 genoux cette fois. Par contre, Raph se montra intransigeant à nouveau et me renvoya au tapis avec un kick solide en plein visage.

Évidemment, ça faisait très mal, même qu'en posant ma main sur mon nez, je me suis rendu compte que celui-ci saignait, et ça c'était sans raconter que j'avais super mal dans le bas du dos maintenant.

Néanmoins, je n'avais pas l'intention de rester coucher et laisser Raph l'emporter. Je me relevai encore et encore même si à chaque fois, il faisait une de ses projections violentes ou bien un autre coup de pied bien placé là où ça fait mal.

À nouveau à terre et puis à nouveau debout. Raph commençait à s'irriter par mon entêtement.

\- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu restes pas à terre, alors que tu sais que t'es trop pitoyable pour tenir face à moi. Ce combat n'est même pas amusant et pourtant tu t'obstines à continuer ... pff ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se retourna vers M. Splinter.

\- Sensei. Vous devriez nous arrêter avant que je l'envoie sur civière. Vous saviez pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici.

\- Et qui est-ce qui va devoir s'occuper de lui après ... ***soupir* **Désespéra Donnie.

De ma position assise désormais, je me sentais frustrer par mon incapacité dans ce combat. Mais, je ne pus me retenir de lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

\- Je sais ... je savais déjà que je n'avais aucune chance ! ... Mais, si j'abandonne comme un lâche maintenant, je n'aurais aucun mérite à être ici en face de toi et encore moins à me tenir devant les gens que je tente de protéger de tous ces problèmes auquel je me suis collé. Alors, NON ! Ne t'imagines pas une seule seconde que je vais m'arrêter là.

Raph se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

\- Des grands mots et des grandes histoires ... hahaha tu me fais rire. Si t'as encore quelque chose de drôle à me dire, dis moi le avec tes poings.

\- Parfait. Lui renvoyai-je alors que j'essuyai les petits filets de sang qui s'échappaient de mon nez à mes lèvres.

« _Il me reste une chose que j'avais toujours pas essayer. Bah c'est maintenant ou jamais. C'est le temps du Butterfly !_ »

J'étais épuisé mais ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'essayer ma dernière carte pour l'abattre.

\- C'est parti ... haaaAAAAA !

Tout en poussant le crie. Je bondis d'un coup et me mis à sprinter vers Raph.

\- Lol, une attaque frontale, c'est ridicu ... hein ?!

Tout en prononçant ces derniers mots, Raph balançait un kick que j'évitai avec mon saut que je préparais avec mon élan du début. Le saut était en fait principalement comme celui d'une grande roue, mais sans les mains pour s'aider. Mon saut fut assez haut pour passez haut-dessus de la tête Raph et atterrir derrière lui.

Dans la confusion, Raph n'avait pas encore compris que j'étais derrière lui, alors je lui balança mon meilleur coup de poing dont j'étais capable.

***Crack !***

« _Haa...aaa..aaa ça fait horriblement mal ! Pourquoi j'ai visé sa carapace ?_ » Pensai-je alors que je me roulais maintenant à terre de douleur avec ma main tout engourdie.

\- Bon je crois bien que le temps est venu d'en arrêter là peut-être. Dis-je en direction de M. Splinter.

\- Si tu le veux ainsi. Ce combat est officiellement terminé ! Raphael l'emporte.

\- On abandonne ? Ha ! J'le savais que ça arriverait. T'avais déjà aucune chance face à mes superbes techniques de combats. S'exclama Raph dans son délire de victoire perpétuel.

\- En tout cas, moi je le verrai plus comme une défaite par retraite "tactique". Relançai-je avec une grimace.

Je me releva finalement avec l'appui du tronc d'arbre juste à côté de moi.

\- M'ouais ... on peut dire ça ... Émit Raph.

J'avais maintenant mon dos, mon abdomen et mes jambes en compote en plus de mon réservoir qui était à sec à cause de l'intensité du combat. Raphael m'en a mis une sacrée bonne, j'a pourtant tout essayer ce que je croyais être capable de faire, mais il n'a presque pas bouger d'un cil. Sa défense avait été presque impénétrable et ses attaques étaient d'une rapidité ahurissante, pourtant moi qui suis habitué à voir des services bouger à plus de 170-180 km/h , ça vitesse de réaction et de réflexe était bien meilleur que moi. En fait, je pensais vraiment que je devenais jaloux de ses atouts.

« _Avec des réflexes pis cette rapidité d'exécution là ... si j'avais ça, mes matches de tennis n'en serait que plus facile._ ***soupir*** »

\- Bon, c'est pas que j'ai hâte de finalement pouvoir vraiment m'amuser un peu, maaaaiiiis c'est qui le prochain sensei ? Demanda Raphael. Parce que moi j'aimerais bien me frotter à Léo cette fois, ça fait depuis un trop long bout que vous me laissez seulement l'intello et la tête vide.

\- Malheureusement, cette session sonne aussi la fin de votre entrainement pour ce soir mes fils. Annonça Splinter.

Cela mis en furie Raph, évidemment ...

\- Aaahhh ! Faites pas ça Maître Splinter, s'il vous plaît ! Pourquoi alors m'avez vous laissez le battre à plat de couture hein ? J'ai même pas suer une goutte ! J'ai besoin d'un vrai combat moi ... Se révolta Raph.

Cependant, M. Splinter ne flancha pas d'un poil et resta ferme sur sa décision. Tandis que Léo semblait déçu de la décision de M. Splinter, Donnie avait l'air presque indifférent alors que Mickey en était le seul enjoué et la raison en était que trop évidente ...

C'est ainsi que les 5 d'entre nous étions désormais agenouillé au sol alors que M. Splinter nous prodigua quelques conseils individuelles. À commencer par Donnie et Mickey.

\- Moins de blabla et plus d'écoute de votre part serait la bienvenue durant vos entraînements. Insista M. Splinter.

Cependant, Mickey n'effectuait aucun contact visuel. C'était à croire qu'il était encore perdu dans son monde imaginaire.

Après un bon soupir, Splinter se dirigea en face de Léo.

\- N'oublies pas que tu es la pierre angulaire de ton équipe. Tu te dois de rester ferme dans tes décisions.

\- Oui sensei. Acquiesça Léo.

Il était maintenant devant Raph, tout juste à ma droite. Celui-ci semblait se tenir fièrement avec sa posture bien droite et son menton un peu relevé.

« _Pff ! J'espère qu'il est pas trop fière d'avoir gagner face à un pourri comme moi sérieux ... _»

\- Tu te dois d'arrêter de baisser ta garde aussi facilement, tes ennemis te le feront certainement payer un jour. Affirma directement Splinter.

\- Vous espériez vraiment que j'utilise toutes mes ressources et mon talent pour battre ce gars à côté de moi ? Évidemment que j'allais lui laisser une chance de pénétrer ma défense, sans ça, le combat aurait été vraiment chiant ! Argumenta Raph.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, laisse moi te dire que ton jugement et ta lassitude sont tes défauts qu'un ennemi comme Shredder se ferait un plaisir de prendre à son avantage et de l'utiliser contre toi. Si tu ne veux pas que le scénario dans la fin du combat de tout à l'heure se reproduise, tu sais ce que tu devras amélioré durant les prochains entraînements désormais.

Même si Raph ne semblait pas être en accord avec les dire de M. Splinter. Il accepta tout de même son jugement.

De mon côté, la remarque de Raph m'enragea et mes poings se serrèrent jusqu'à ma chair. La réalité était dur non seulement à voir mais aussi à admettre.

« _Je suis NUL MER-DE ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu pensé pendant 1 seule seconde pouvoir le battre. Dire qu'en plus j'ai manqué de capitaliser sur ma seule chance à la fin ... sur une erreur de logique stupide en plus ... merde que j'suis con parfois, c'est pas croyable._ » Me torturai-je à croire.

Mon tour était maintenant venu. M. Splinter était en face de moi avec sa grandeur tout simplement oppressante et imposante à la fois. Je m'attendais déjà à des remarques sur tous les aspects de mon précédent combat.

« _Bon c'est le temps de voir jusqu'à quel point tu t'es foiré Mario ... _»

\- Comment notre jeune homme ici présent noterait-il sa performance ? Par simple curiosité. Demanda-t-il.

\- Euuhh .. baah .. uhh .. je sais pas trop. Mais j'ai eu vraiment l'impression de m'avoir donner le coeur au ventre alors je dirais que c'étais peut-être pas mal, non ? Répondis-je totalement hésitant.

« _Ben voyons, même pas capable d'être honnête avec toi même lol -_- C'était MERDIQUE ! Voilà tout !_ »

\- Manque d'anticipation, coup de pieds en manque de puissance, ton sens technique est faible et je rajouterais bien un excès de confiance insignifiant.

Alors que Maître Splinter énumérait cette petite liste de mes défauts, je pouvais voir du coin de l'oeil Raph rigolant tout doucement avec son sourire caractéristique moqueur comme celui qu'il m'avait donné tout à l'heure dans la salle principale. Et en y réfléchissant plus profondément, il n'avait peut-être pas tord après tout. Il n'y aurait peut-être aucun moyen d'être aussi chanceux comme je l'ai été les 2 dernières fois pour avoir le numéro du gang de Dragons Mauves. S'il fallait qu'ils décident d'engager des experts pour m'éliminer, alors là c'est certain que ma mort serait de mise ...

\- Mais ...

\- !

\- Cependant, ta vitesse de mouvement, ton acharnement ressemblant à tout point à celui de Raphaël et ton agilité à la toute fin mérite le minimum de mon respect.

\- Mmmm ... eh ben je devrais vous dire merci alors. Lui dis-je dans un ton surpris.

« _Ouais ... peut-être que je n'étais pas si mauvais alors. Il a réussi à trouver certain points positifs de ce que je lui ai montré de meilleurs en moi, mais pourtant, il reste que le gouffre entre moi et ses fils est certainement trop immense ..._ »

\- Maintenant, la prochaine fois ne concentre pas que tes efforts dans ce qu'il faut faire pour l'emporter, mais plutôt de se demander jusqu'à quel point tes qualités peuvent être utiliser pour arriver à mener à bien ton objectif.

\- D'a .. d'accord. J'essayerais bien la prochaine fois.

Sur cela, M. Splinter recula de trois petits pas et nous fis un signe de se relever. Tandis que les 4 tortues à côté de moi s'inclinèrent à «l'ancienne» pour saluer leur maître, je fis le salut avec lequel on m'avait habitué lorsque je pratiquais le karaté-kempo, c'est-à-dire ma main gauche à plat qui enveloppa mon poing droit refermé et un petit geste sec vers l'avant pour finir.

C'est ainsi, que la session se termina.

\- Vous pouvez disposer de votre temps libre mes fils, mais pas trop de folie comme tout à l'heure cette fois, l'heure du coucher approche. Dit-il avec ce petit avertissement.

D'un bond, Mickey sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement que la vitesse de la lumière tout criant.

\- WOOOOHOOO ! C'est le temps d'une bonne pizza !

\- Bon ben, je crois que je vais aller méditer dans ma chambre alors. Annonça Léo.

\- J'vais en profiter pour lire mon nouveau bouquin sur la mécanique avancée pour les pros ! S'exclama Donnie.

\- Tant mieux. J'avais hâte de lire mes magazines mensuels de motorisés. Dit Raph alors qu'il semblait afficher un véritable sourire pour une fois.

Alors que les tortues partaient à leur occupation, il ne restait plus que moi et Splinter dans la pièce.

\- Bon... eh ben j'crois que c'est réellement le temps d'y aller pour moi cette fois. Dis-je. Je remercie encore votre hospitalité et j'espère que ... Il m'interrompu.

\- Avant cela, j'aurais une toute dernière question pour toi, mon jeune ami.

\- Euh ouais, allez y.

\- Après que vous nous ayez raconté vos récents problèmes ainsi que démontrer vos habilités au combat, vous aviez aussi mentionné que vous vouliez protéger des personnes chères à vos yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais. Et alors ?

\- Qui sont ces personnes au juste, qu'est-ce qu'elles représentent pour vous, si ce n'est que trop indiscret ?

Je n'hésita pas à être franc avec M. Splinter.

\- Je crains tout d'abord que ma soeur et son amie veuille se mêler de mes problèmes, mais il y aussi une autre fille, vous savez celle que j'ai sauvé la nuit dernière avant que vos fils n'interviennent. Finalement, je crois que moi et elle ... bah, nous sommes amis maintenant, elle m'a même donnée cette chaîne pour montrer sa gratitude. Affirmai-je alors que je sortis la chaîne argentée de mon cou pour la montrer à M. Splinter.

\- Une preuve de sa confiance en ta personne et tes capacités de sa part... mmmh... intéressant.

Pendant un court instant, Splinter se retourna et recommença à "jouer" avec sa petite barbiche. Il était certainement en réflexion. Mais de quoi ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau vers moi, il me dit ceci.

\- Crois-tu pouvoir être libre demain en milieu de journée ? Demanda t-il.

-... oui, pourquoi ? Vous voulez que je revienne ici ?! Contrai-je avec une nouvelle question.

\- C'est bien cela. Il se pourrait bien que j'ai quelque chose qui puisse t'intéresser.

\- Et de quelle nature serait cette surprise ?

\- Ah ! Comme on le dit. Une surprise doit rester une surprise. Se contenta de répliquer Splinter avec un clin d'oeil discret qui installa dans ma tête un nouveau malaise entre lui et moi.

Mais, au-delà des allusions tordu de mon esprit, je décidai tout de même raisonnablement d'accepter de revenir demain pour recevoir cette fameuse surprise.

Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour que je finisse par poser le premier pas hors de leur repère ( finalement -_-' ) après cette folle soirée ( sans même leur dire au revoir lol ! ). Après être repasser sur les même pas de tout à l'heure le long de la vieille rame, j'atteignis la même porte massive toute rouillée, puis je sortis par la première bouche d'égout que je pu soulever suffisamment pour rejoindre le monde extérieur.

Je pris mon smartphone et jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à l'heure.

« _1h25 ...bon, au moins ça battra pas ma nuit blanche d'il a 2 ans le jour du réveillon, mais j'devrais vraiment penser à m'acheter un billet de loto après avoir survécu à une autre journée comme ça._ ***soupir* »**

C'est ainsi que d'un nouveau pas vaillant, notre jeune héros parti en direction de la forteresse gardé par sa soeur, la vilaine sorcière en puissance, pour atteindre son lit et chercher son repos dans les bras de Morphée pour une durée indéterminé.

...  
( **WTF ?! Depuis quand l'histoire est sensé être racontée par un narrateur omniscient ?)**

**À suivre ...**

**N.A : Encore une fois bravo pour tout ceux qui ont atteint le 10ème chapitre de ma fanfic :D J'espère que vous ayez eu un autre moment agréable à lire ce produit de mon imagination. Pour la prochaine fois, j'essayerais de m'être en ligne le 11ème chapitre dans le cadre de 2 semaines car mes examens finaux approchent et je vais être très occuper -_-'**

**Donc, on se dit à la prochaine et n'hésiter surtout pas à me donner des commentaires sur ce qui serait à améliorer dans mon contenu ou tout simplement votre appréciation et des encouragements :D**


	11. Une arme pour atteindre ton but (1ère)

**Salut à tous les lecteurs ^^ Déjà, je vais vous donner mes félicitations pour être rendu jusqu'à ce point-ci de ma fanfic ;) J'espère que vous appréciez bien le tout ! Ensuite, pour ceux qui s'en sont rendu compte, cela va faire presque un mois que je n'ai pas poster de chapitre -_-' Malheureusement, mes examens étaient en branle durant ces 2 dernières semaines alors, j'ai du lâcher l'écriture pour un bout, pour revenir plus fort cependant :P**

**Donc, au menu, le chapitre voit l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage, du tennis et puis du beaucoup de développement. (Donc les tortues seront là au prochain chapitre ^^) Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Une arme pour atteindre ton but (1ère partie)**

* * *

Lumière, lumière, lumière ...

Ce sont les 3 premiers mots qui me sont venus à l'esprit, alors que le soleil brillait de tous ses éclats à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre pour venir me tirer doucement hors de mon sommeil. Par contre, je me sentais trop fainéant pour sortir de mon lit, car comme souvent cela arrive, on se sent s'y bien dans nos couvertures qu'il n'y avait aucun envie de sortir de cet état de confort dans lequel j'étais installé.  
Au lieu de me lever immédiatement d'un bond, je me retournai dans mes couvertures pour regarder le temps indiqué sur mon cadran numérique sur la petite commode juste à côté du lit.

« _***soupir* **__Bon, y'est déjà 11h en cette p'tite journée du 19 septembre 201x ... Dire que je suis sensé être dans moins 1h30 sur les terrains de pratique pour échanger avec mon partenaire ... Sans mentionner que je vais devoir aller au repère du rat tout de suite après._ » Pensais-je sagement tout en fixant avec un regard vide de sens le plafond blanc de la pièce.

Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me rendais compte que ce qui étais à l'origine trop étrange et impossible au départ dans ma conception des choses,une fois que celle-ci devient réelle, elle n'ait plus que mise sous la forme d'une pensée anodine. Sérieusement, c'est pas comme si tout le monde avait prévu une rencontre étrange avec un rat dans son agenda comme étant l'une de ses occupations quotidiennes tout à fait normal ... ouuuais mis à part si tu as une rencontre de prévu avec de multiples prostitués de rue après une bonne journée de labeur au travail, là ça va rester très chelou ...

Sur cette dernière pensée, il ne fallu pas grand temps pour que je me lève de mon lit pour vaguer à ma préparation "matinale" (même s'il était déjà plus de 11h). Cependant, dès que j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, je me retrouvai déjà face à mon premier problème de cette journée ... mon corps lui-même ravagé par l'autre soirée, gracieuseté de Raph -_- Juste ouvrir cette porte me donnait mal aux muscles de mon bras droit ainsi que l'épaule. Je me rendis de ce pas à la salle de bain pour m'observer d'un peu plus près dans le grand miroir,situé au dessus du lavabo.

Ce que je voyais dans le reflet m'horrifiait. Du torse jusqu'au ventre et du haut de mon dos jusqu'au bas on pouvait y voir de nombreux "bleus" très visible. Il y avait quelques marques visibles sur mes 2 bras et jambes. Donc, cela prouvait définitivement et hors de tout doute que je n'avais pas été victime sous les effets de substances illicites pour m'être m'imaginer tous les événements d'hier.

Alors, dans cette journée où la douleur était maintenant omniprésente sur toute la surface de mon corps et à la moindre de mes actions, je ne pris pas énormément de temps pour manger mon déjeuné d'athlète, me brosser et ensuite m'habiller dans mes vêtements de sports pour ensuite me diriger vers ma toute première occupation de ma journée. Et vous savez la meilleure dans tout ça ? Pas de soeur pour déranger ma vie privée et m'asticoter durant chaque seconde de sa présence ! Il fallait croire qu'elle était partie tôt ce matin.

«_Mmm... pourtant elle ne m'avait rien dit à propos d'un truc qu'elle aurait à faire avec Sarah ou bien en ville même. À moins, qu'elle soit partie parce qu'elle est encore fâchée par notre discussion d'hier et qu'elle ne voudrait pas me voir la face ce matin._ » Me questionnai-je.

Une fois dehors, je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'admirer ce beau soleil qui plainait à son apogée dans le ciel au-dessus de la grande ville de New-York. Et pour la première depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette vite, j'étais convaincu que j'aurais une excellente journée pour une fois.

Cela ne me prit que 15 minutes pour arriver au club de tennis extérieur,donc tout juste à temps pour aller me faire une bonne session de pratique avec mon partenaire d'entrainement et de double à l'occasion. Par contre avant cela, je partis jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horaire des matchs d'aujourd'hui. La première vague de matches composer de 3 matches de double et 2 simples étaient en branle. Il avait notamment la 4ème tête de série qui jouait présentement sur le Court N. 1 face à un joueur issu des qualifications. À moins d'une surprise, ça ne serait que de la tarte pour lui.

Après une courte marche le long des courts alignés, j'arrivai enfin à la section des courts réserver pour l'entrainement et échauffement. Mon partenaire, Nick, m'y attendait déjà.

\- Yo Nick !

\- Tss t'es presque arrivé en retard ce matin. Un peu plus et puis j'demandé à mon père de venir jouer à ta place. Dit-il avec un ton humoristique.

\- Désolé, mais avec la soirée que j'ai eu hier, j'ai pas eu le choix de me coucher tard.

\- C'est-à-dire ... ? Demanda t-il.

Évidemment, si je lui racontais la vrai version, il me traiterait de menteur.

\- Après mon jogging de soirée, je suis allé faire un tour au centre ville, mais j'étais tellement concentré sur mes activités que j'ai pas regardé l'heure qu'il était ... ouais, c'était pas mal ça.

\- Et tu pourrais pas m'en dire plus sur ces fameuses "activités" ? Me demanda t-il.

« _Mieux vaut changer de sujet avant qu'il creuse plus loin._»

\- Bah, rien de spécial et puis toi ? T'as fait quoi hier ? Lui lançai-je pour éviter de répondre à sa question.

\- Mario... changes pas de sujet. Je t'ai seulement demandé ce que t'as fait hier. Ça peut pas être s'y banale s'il fallait que tu restes debout jusqu'à 1h du matin voyons. Raisonna-t-il.

\- Euuuh ... ouais, ok euuuuh ... j'étais en train de jouer avec des bornes d'arcade dans les environs du centre-ville pour tout savoir. Inventai-je à la rapide.

Il se mis à me fixer d'un regard incrédule. Il n'avait définitivement pas broncher à mon mensonge. Pendant, ce court instant où il me fixait, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il était sur le point de me sauter dessus pour me soutirer des aveux. Comme un fauve ferait avec sa proie pour lui soutirer les protéines et vitamines de sa chère. Mais bon, je vais un peu trop loin dans la métaphore ^^

Je décidai de couper court à ce silence.

\- Bon ! C'est pas moi, mais si on bouge pas rapidement, notre réservation sera terminer dans moins de 3/4 d'heure. Lui dis-je.

Nick sorti de sa transe fixative et repris ses esprits.

\- Oh ! Ouais ... mieux vaut se dépêcher.

Après les étirements de nos muscles (douloureux pour ma part ...) et l'échauffement de base . Nous commençâmes à frapper la balle avec la même intensité que l'on aurait dans un match.

**...**

\- AH ! (Coup droit croisé court vers la gauche de son terrain)

Avec une bonne vitesse il arriva tout juste à la balle et la contra avec un revers parallèle le long de la ligne qui sortis tout juste à l'extérieur.

\- ***Peuf*** Beau .. ***Peuf*** point. ***Peuf*** Dommage pour le dernier coup ***peuf*** j'aurais était en grande difficulté.

Nous nous étions bien entraînés et puisqu'il ne restait plus que 15 minutes à notre réservation. Nous nous sommes consentis à notre partie favorite de l'entraînement : le mini match.

\- Allez ! Comme d'habitude, premier arriver à 3 parties l'emportent.

Cet exercice a toujours été pour nous 2 une excellente pratique pour nos situations de matchs, car notre rivalité nous a toujours amené à nous dépassé dans différents moments de ces matchs. Un entraînement «plus que réelle», je qualifierai. En même temps ces petits matchs courts restent très plaisant et nous assure de conserver une forme presque optimale durant ces quelques parties.

\- Tu veux faire le tirage pour savoir qui va servir en premier ? Posa Nick.

\- Oh non, pas besoin. Va-y ! Je préfère mieux retourner aujourd'hui, de doute façon mon match de demain m'oblige à être prêt pour bien retourner.

\- Ouais ... Julian. Jamais affronter ce gars-là sur le circuit, mais j'ai déjà été dans le même tableau que lui.

\- Tu connais son style de jeu alors ? Ça pourrait m'aider. Demandai-je.

\- Nah ! Malheureusement c'est tout ce que je sais de lui ...

\- Ah bon ... Répondis-je légèrement déçu.

De ce pas, moi et Nick nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre fond de court respectif pour débuter notre partie.

Un premier service nonchalant de sa part vers l'extérieur qui me repoussa vers les lignes de côtés, et il plaça facilement mon retour vers l'autre côté de ma surface de jeu. 15-0.

« _Bon sang_ ! »

Nick n'a jamais vraiment été un excellent serveur, en fait, au contraire de moi ,qui joue un style plus offensif et très axé sur ma tactique au service, Nick préconise un style classique à comparer le mien. Son but est simplement de me compromettre durant le point pour qu'il puisse trouver le moindre espace lui permettant d'effectuer un coup précis. Il n'utilise pas vraiment sa puissance, mais plutôt son contrôle hors pair. La ligne qu'il a raté tout à l'heure n'était qu'une de ses rares fautes que je ne pourrais espérer de lui durant un vrai match.

Une autre bonne première balle de sa part qui arrive cette fois directe sur mon cordage grâce à un de mes réflexes innés. Cela me permet de retourner la balle à pleine puissance et profondément en plein centre du court. Nick n'a pas eu le temps pour bien rediriger sa frappe sous la lourdeur de frappe que j'ai injectée à la balle, celle-ci atterrit dans le filet. 15-A. (15-15)

\- Ça me ferait plaisir, si tu pouvais bien m'en donner d'autres encore comme celle-là ! Lui lançai-je pour me marrer un peu.

\- ***Hmpf* **Fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je pouvais parier qu'il n'essayerait plus d'y aller de face. Après une 1ère balle de service out , j'observais son lancée de 2ème balle et sa position qui indiquait clairement qu'il visait encore un service sortant sur mon coup droit. Je me plaçai rapidement par anticipation et je retournai donc, son service avec un peu plus de brossé en hauteur pour me donner plus de temps de me replacer vers le milieu de mon fond de court. Les coups d'échange fusaient d'un bord comme de l'autre, mais j'hésita à frapper un peu plus fort sur ma dernière frappe ce qui causa une faute alors que la balle dépassa la limite des lignes de fond de court. 30-15.

Les 2 points suivants ont été bien plus court alors que 1 de mes retours alla tout de suite dans le filet et l'autre toucha mon cadre ce qui la propulsa hors des limites du terrain.

\- Wohoo ! Fait attention Mario. Les balles de tennis, c'est pour jouer et non pour lancer comme missile à ceux sur les terrains à côté. M'avertis Nick tout en s'empêchant de laisser un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

C'était 1-0 pour Nick.

« _Ouais, très moyen comme partie en retour... bon c'est le temps de briller au service alors !_ »

La routine de mon service repris sa place. Une bonne respiration, un regard paisible vers le ciel ( magnifique ceci dit). Le lancé de ma balle était bon et j'étais en position pour effectuer ma frappe. Avec le grand « BOUM !» sortit de ma raquette, j'étais persuadé que ce service allait faire un ravage. Cependant, Nick arriva tout de même à m'être sa raquette de justesse sur la bombe que je venais de lâcher. La balle s'est mise à flotter rapidement vers le coin droit des lignes de fond avant de tomber à l'extérieur des lignes. Il ne lui manquait que 3 cm est la balle aurait était bonne. 15-0 .

Son temps de réaction sur la balle était très rapide sur mon service, mais bon, c'est comme ça depuis que l'on c'est connu au centre d'entraînement national. Lorsque j'étais arrivé il y a deux ans de cela au centre national d'entraînement, les coachs me voyaient déjà comme l'un des bons espoirs de notre pays. On m'avait remarqué dans les camps régionaux car, j'avais, pour un joueur de mon âge, un service qui dépassait même la qualité de ce que l'on retrouvait dans le circuit junior international.

En même temps, lorsque j'avais commencé le tennis vers mes 10 ans (alors que je commençais à graduellement abandonné le karaté), la technique du service était celle qui me fascinait le plus. Je voulais être un joueur capable de faire un de ces gros ace comme on en voit à la télé dans les matches professionnelles . Il ne me fallu que 3 ans d'entraînement intensif de ma technique et de mon haut du corps pour parvenir à mon but. Bien que le reste de mon jeu était très ordinaire à la moyenne, je réussissais à gagner quelques petits tournois juniors régionaux ici et par-là. Ce n'est qu'après avoir été le finaliste surprise du championnat provinciaux des moins de 16 ans (alors que j'en avais 14) que des sélectionneurs m'ont remarqué et invité à un de leur camp régionaux. Presque un an plus tard, j'étais demi-finaliste du championnat national des moins de 16 ans. Mon temps passé dans ces camps avaient grandement aidés à développer toute la panoplie de mon jeu, mais mon arme principale, le service, a toujours été ce qui faisait la différence dans mes matchs.

Nick en était à sa dernière année en tant que junior. Il était classé parmi le top 20 mondial chez les juniors et aussi le champion canadien junior. Mais, ça ne m'empêcha pas de jouer un match contre lui dès mon arrivé au centre national. Après un 1er set serré en sa faveur, il m'écrasa complètement dans le second. Son contrôle unique de la balle, ses réflexes et la domination qu'il affichait sur le court à chaque échange m'avait saisi. L'équilibre de son jeu était incroyable. Moi et lui étions devenus au fil de nos quelques confrontations des bon rivaux, mais aussi des bons amis. J'eue une dernière chance de l'affronter durant le championnat canadien des moins de 18 ans, pendant les quarts de finale. Le résultat c'était soldé par un nouvel échec de ma part. Lorsqu'il était finalement partit pour le circuit professionnel, j'étais toujours frustré de n'avoir jamais eu de bon résultat face à son génie. Il avait était un des seuls à être capable de retourner efficacement mon service.

Après quelques mois d'entraînement intensif ( quelques mois précédent les événements d'aujourd'hui), je passa mon tour du circuit junior international, pour me diriger immédiatement sur les quelques tournois du circuit professionnel qui passaient sur notre territoire. Mes résultats ont été mitigés, mais je parvins à atteindre le top 1000 mondial grâce à mon premier QF d'un tournoi pro. Par contre, Nick montait les échelons bien plus rapidement que moi puisqu'il était déjà dans le top 500 à la fin de l'année. Il avait déjà cumulé 2 championnats et une finale ITF dans son palmarès.

Et quand j'avais appris, qu'il allait participé à une série de tournois ITF au alentour de New-York, je décida de convaincre la Fédération canadienne de tennis de me laisser aller tenter ma chance à l'extérieur du pays.

« _À une époque, mon jeu était de moins bonne qualité que le tien,Nick. Mais, je savais bien qu'en travaillant dur sur tout les aspects de mon jeu que je finirais par te rejoindre un jour. Je suis bien content de te revoir, mais si je suis là, c'est non seulement pour gagner le tournoi, mais aussi prouver à moi même que je peux te battre !_ »

***BAM !*, *PING !***

Ce son était celui qui indiquait un nouvel ace de ma part et qui confirma en même temps ma partie.

\- 2-2 ! Bon bah ça va se décidé sur ton service alors Nick. Lui dis-je alors que mon corps commençait à bien chauffer devant la belle intensité du match.

Mes sens devront être maintenant le mieux aiguisé et alerte possible pour cette prochaine partie au retour. Les 3 premiers points de la partie se sont inter-changés entre moi et lui alors que mon revers croisé très à plat ma permis de me farcir la ligne de fond à 2 reprises tandis que Nick m'a surpris avec un bel amorti. 15-30.

Après un bon retour sur sa 2ème balle que j'avais placé pile dans le coin, je sprintai jusqu'au filet pour tenter de finir le point à la volé, mais Nick profita du trou que j'avais laissé en parallèle pour raser la ligne de côté avec un excellent passing. Son excellent contrôle de la balle, même sous la pression de mon coup était toujours aussi phénoménale.

Dès le point suivant, j'étais bien encrer sur la ligne de fond pour espérer un bon retour de service, mais il me pris totalement au dépourvu alors qu'il utilisa un service en plein centre de la ligne de service. J'avais réagi bien trop tard. 40-30.

« _Dire que j'étais à 2 points du mini-match et maintenant c'est balle de match contre moi ... très amer comme situation :/_»

Cela ne signifiait pas la fin pour autant. Un point me suffisait pour égaliser le score.

***BAM !***

«_Merde, un service sortant à plat sur mon revers ! _»

J'eue tout juste le temps de poser ma raquette sur la balle pour la ramener le plus croisé possible dans le terrain. Mais, le mal était déjà fait, il était en pleine course au filet pour déposer la balle tranquillement hors de ma portée avec sa volée.

***Tong !***

-Huh ?! S'exclama Nick.

La balle avait fait son chemin sur le cadre de sa raquette. Cependant, la balle atterrit tout de même proche du filet pour transformer cette volée manquée en un amorti dangereux. Je dû couper court à ma course vers la direction où je croyais que sa volée allait s'aplatir initialement pour me diriger à pleine vitesse vers la balle qui avait déjà fait son bond initial.

Évidemment, le destin en était déjà scellé alors qu'à peine le premier pas sur la ligne du carré de service, la balle venait d'effectuer son 2ème bond. Jeu,Set et Mini-match, Nick Gauthier.

\- ... ah ... Remarqua Nick. Bah, désolé pour le dernier coup Mario, c'est un peu chanceux mais comme on le dit s'y bien ... Je l'interrompu dans sa phrase.

\- Je sais, je sais. « C'est pas l'intention, mais le résultat qui compte.» Lui boudai-je un peu.

\- Ouuuais ... je pensais plutôt à « On fait nous même notre chance» mais ça se complète aussi bien. Répliqua-t-il en tentant d'afficher un sourire visiblement timide et forcé.

\- Non non t'inquiet ! L'assurai-je. Ça reste tout de même une excellente pratique pour ce qui nous attends demain. Enfin ... j'espère surtout que mes parties en retour seront meilleurs qu'aujourd'hui. Lui dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Mario, arrêtes de t'en faire pour tes retours de service, tu as bien fait aujourd'hui, mais si tu continues encore à t'empoisonner les pensées avec tes problèmes de retour, ça t'aidera certainement pas lorsque viendra le temps de servir avec un déficit tant au pointage qu'au niveau mental.

Nick avait bien raison. Par contre, son réconfort ne m'empêchait pas de penser à ce fameux «bloque mental» que j'ai l'impression d'avoir à chaque fois que je suis en situation de retour. Est-ce cela la cause de mes récentes défaites ? Ou est-ce tout simplement par manque de talent ? Je ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais cela m'a souvent donnée l'impression de pouvoir faire la différence un vrai pro et moi. La plupart des joueurs professionnels ont cette touche de risque avec laquelle, un point peut faire toute la différence dans un match. Est-ce que moi-même je possède ce facteur X ? Pour l'instant j'en doute fortement.

Au final, nos armes, qui se sont entrecroisés dans cette petite rencontre, ont à nouveau déterminer laquelle régnerait sur l'autre. Le contrôle de Nick était à nouveau dominant face à mon service et ma puissance de frappe. Bilan certes amer, mais juste comme à l'habitude entre nous deux.

Après avoir ramasser toute nos affaires sur le terrain et fait notre petit tour dans le vestiaire des joueurs. Moi et Nick étions désormais à l'entrée du parc où nous étions sur le point de nous quitter, jusqu'à ce que Nick me demande :

\- J'aimerais savoir si tu aimerais bien faire un tour en ville avec moi et mes potes (référence à d'autres joueurs pro) en ville ? On pourra parler du bon vieux temps, visiter quelques endroits en ville et rattraper tout le temps perdu depuis quoi ? Presque 1 an déjà ! Demanda-t-il.

\- J'aurais bien voulu y aller avec toi maaiiis ... j'ai déjà un rendez-vous important auquel je dois me rendre.

\- Ha oui ? Un rendez-vous pourquoi alors ?

« _Rencontrez un rat maître d'art-martiaux dans les égouts de la ville_ »

\- Pour aller voir un pédiatre sportif pour mon épaule.

\- Huh ?! Attends, t'es blessé alors ? S'exlcama Nick. Pourtant ça ne paraissait pas durant notre entraînement.

\- Non pas exactement blessé, mais plutôt des tensions que j'ai dans certains muscles de mon épaule. Tu vois, j'aimerais m'assurer de pouvoir jouer sans risque de blessure.

Nick soupira.

\- Booon d'accord. De toute façon »Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !» hé hé.

\- Par contre, je serais pas contre, pour une prochaine fois. L'assurai-je.

C'est ainsi que moi et Nick partit dans notre direction opposé l'un à l'autre.

Après cet intense avant-midi, je pouvais affirmer que j'étais fin prêt à ce qui m'attendais dans les bas fonds de la New-York avec la fameuse «surprise» de Splinter.

**À suivre ...**


End file.
